Blind
by Animatious
Summary: Love, loss, violence, forgotten memories, dark kept secretes... what more is there? What else needs to be discovered? Sasuke goes to Mexico to protect his lover and find out what the Mafia's true intentions are. Warning: Yaoi. OOC. SasuNaru. Violence.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Though if I did, the show would be a romantic yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke.

**Warning**: OOC. Rated M. Just to be safe. I proofread the story but I'm afraid I might have accidently missed something. If so, I'll review my story and edit it once more.

**Blind**

_The love that shines bright within my heart is the love I cherish more…_

"What are you writing?" Mother asks with a kind smile plastered on her beautiful facial features; her skin as pale as the moon and eyes as dark as the night. I look up at her for a few seconds admiring her beauty. People say I look like her; same complexion, same colored eyes but different personalities. She is gentler, kinder, while I'm cold and distant.

"Your father asked me to take you down for dinner." She says after I gave her no reply. With curious eyes she peaks over my shoulder and reads what I wrote. I try to cover the paper with my hand but she swipes it away, reading only some, before I swipe it back and tear it apart.

I glare at her. "I told you I wasn't hungry. Must you always go through my stuff?!" I say loudly, without a second thought.

"I'm your mother Sasuke. I deserve to know everything about my child." She states frankly.

"Why? I'm 17, old enough to have some privacy." I declare. She gave me a look of sympathy before letting out a long sigh. "What?" I ask her.

"Nothing, so what love shines bright within your heart?" She asks with a smug look plastered on her face.

"Must you ask that out loud?!" I groan. Talk about _privacy_.

"Whose love is it you cherish?" She asks insistent. I stay quiet, refusing to answer.

The room envelops with an uncomfortable silence as I avoid my gaze from the eyes that studies me like a hawk ready to catch it's pray. Suddenly a sharp gasp broke through the air. I shot my head up to look up at her questioningly. "What?" I ask.

"You- You have a crush on someone don't you!? It's that boy with eye's and hair! How wonderful! I knew you liked him by the way you stared at him. Your eyes will always soften and a smile that rarely appears lightens your features after a glimpse of the angelic face. That boy is so wonderful! He's always helping me with my groceries and helping me with my garden. He's like an angel sent from heaven; always trying to make the darkest souls smile. I swear, I think I heard your father laugh at one of his jokes once." She chided happily, murmuring the last part.

I remained taken aback from what she just said.

"He's coming over tonight to watch one of my favorite soap operas. Remember the one called, _La Usurpadora_!? Oh god, I better go get the snacks and everything ready! I think we're watching the entire series!" She declares, before rushing off and closing the door behind her.

I blink a few times and continue to stare blankly at nothing. _Naruto's coming over? ***_

_Ding-dong! _

"Coming, coming," Mikoto sang from the kitchen. She rushed to the door and opened it. "Naruto," She greeted, giving him a quick hug.

"Hi Mrs. Uchiha, I brought you some freshly baked bread from down the street." He grinned and offered her the basket he carried in his left hand full of freshly baked bread. The boy with the eyes and the hair was really something. He had bright blonde hair and the most gorgeous –almost unreal– beautiful blue eyes. His skin had a nice sun kissed glow and his smile was very genuine and bright. He had such an angelic face and warm loving smile; I can't see why anyone wouldn't fall for such beauty.

"Thank you so much sweetie. Please, have a seat in the living room. I'll just put away the bread so we can eat it for breakfast in the morning. How does that sound?" She asked turning toward the kitchen after the blonde nodded.

Naruto had a black back-pack slung over his shoulder and sat it down on the floor in the leaving room. The house was large and almost scary to be walking around in at night but somehow it felt cozy with Mrs. Uchiha around. The one that smiles warmly in this house seems to be only her in the Uchiha family.

_Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing!_

"Coming, coming," Mikoto sang from the kitchen once again before answering the phone.

"Dobe, are you really going to come around and watch a lame soap opera?"

"Bastard, don't call me that!" Naruto shot back, knowing exactly who it was. He turned to look at Sasuke who was walking down the stairs.

Sasuke chuckled. "What's so wrong with calling a Dobe a Dobe?"

"You _are_ a bastard aren't you?" Naruto said, emphasizing the word '_are.'_

Sasuke merely shrugged at the comeback. "My mother want s me to watch the _novela _as well. You guys probably don't understand any of it. It's in Spanish, how can you?" He wondered out loud. He slouched his back and shoulders and leaned against the couch on the carpet floor.

"And you can?" Sasuke looked up at him questioningly. "I love Spanish soap operas! They're the best," The blonde exclaimed before continuing. "This one is about a rich woman who cheats on her man and tries to cover herself with a girl she happens to find at a restaurant who looks almost exactly like her. See, she was going off on a trip with another man and needed someone to cover for her while she was gone. Since she couldn't exactly go up to her and ask, 'Hey, I'm going on trip with another man and I need you to pretend to be me and pretend to be my husband's wife while I'm gone. What do ya say?' she thought up a plan and left a piece of jewelry in the women's restroom where the girl finds it. Then she "accuses" her of stealing it, right? And so she tells her that if she wants to save her ass, she has to pretend to be her till she returns. Of course the girl doesn't want to, but assuming she had no other choice, she was forced to."

"I'm just going to go ahead and ask you. How do you know this?" Sasuke asked, curiously.

"Well, like I said, I love Spanish soap operas! I think I watched enough to speak fluent Spanish." Naruto grinned proudly.

"How do you say, I'm a loser, in Spanish?" Sasuke asked, blankly.

"Soy un perde- _hey!" _Naruto glared at the raven heatedly. He slouched on the couch behind him, folded his arms against his chest, and pouted like a little kid.

When Mikoto walked in the living room, she was surprised to see Naruto pouting so cutely (and angrily, of course). "Sasuke, what did you do to Naruto-kun?" Mikoto said, glaring down at her son.

"What's with the accusation? I didn't do anything." Sasuke defended while glaring up at his mother.

"There, there you two, let's watch _La Usurpadora_ now." She said, while ignoring her son and turning her attention to the T.V. screen. Naruto immediately lightened up as she said this. He never watched the ending of the novela because at the end of the series his father had decided to move to Konoha. A small, peaceful village in Japan said to be hidden in the leaves. And it's supposedly why it's not anywhere on the map. He was disappointed by the fact but couldn't complain. He liked it here, it was nice and peaceful.

Mrs. Uchiha sat herself on the left side of Naruto and turned on the television with the remote control. "Naruto, your dad called. He wanted to make sure you were sleeping over and if everything was alright. I told him not to worry and that we'll take good care of you." She announced.

"Thanks Mrs. Uchiha. Are you comfortable down there Sasuke? You know you can sit next to me if you want." Naruto offered, turning his attention from one to the other.

Sasuke shifted himself into a more comfortable position. "It's okay Dobe. I'm fine."

Mikoto giggled at Sasuke's remark, knowing instantly that '_Dobe' _was a pet name.

"Bastard," Naruto growled.

Ignoring both, Mikoto pushed play on the remote control for the DVD player. ***

_Episode 1_

"_Entonces… si me voy contigo- pero no los descubrirán?! Que aremos después de eso?" Pregunto la Usurpadora._

…

"_Me estás oyendo? Te vello tan diferente. No eres la misma," dijo el esposo._

"_De que hablas, pues claro que soy la misma. Soy tu esposa!"_

"_Estás loca! Me voy a trabajar!" _

…

_Episode 2_

"_Mami! Vamos al parque!"_

"_Si hijo. Traite a tu hermanita."_

"_Si mami?! Gracias!"_

…

"_En donde están mis hijos?"_

"_Su esposa los llevo al parque."_

"_Que…? Ella nunca hace eso."_

_Episode 3_

…

…

_Episode 4_

"Mother, we should end the series here. Naruto looks about ready to drop dead." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto was basically forcing his eyes open and his head would slowly fall to the side before it came back up instantly. Sasuke turned around to look at him out of curiosity. It was 8pm when they started and it was now 11:00pm. One more episode and it would be 12 o'clock. He wondered if Naruto had fallen asleep already so that's how he knew Naruto was dead tired. It was Friday, a school day, so they've all had a pretty long day. It's best if they went to sleep and got some rest.

"You're right sweetie." Mikoto agreed. "We will continue this tomorrow. Naruto, you will be sleeping with Sasuke, so Sasuke, show him to your room." She ordered.

"You're kidding." Sasuke uttered, disbelievingly.

"It's okay Mrs. Uchiha. I can sleep here," Naruto offered.

Mikoto looked down at her son with a stern look before looking kindly at Naruto. "I know how creepy it gets down here at night. Go sleep with Sasuke."

Before Naruto could complain, Sasuke interrupted. "That's right Dobe. You wouldn't want to sleep down here alone. Whatever, you can sleep in my room if you want," he told him. His mother had already given him the "look" so he had no other choice.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Sure, if it's alright with you."

"Come on than, grab your stuff." He said and watched as Naruto got up sleepily and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

Mikoto smiled at the two and walked up the stairs, the two following behind her. "Goodnight," she murmured.

"Goodnight," both said at the same time as they entered Sasuke's room.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed. I'll put some blankets on the ground while you change your cloths in the bathroom and do whatever you gotta do. I'll do the same once you're done." Sasuke offered, after he shut the door to his bedroom.

Naruto nodded slowly and took out the things he needed from his backpack after setting them down next to Sasuke's desk. Sasuke walked up to his closet and grabbed some extra blankets. When Naruto returned from the bathroom the blankets where already set on the ground, so he lazily laid down on them to sleep. Sasuke went inside the restroom after him and did his business until he came back out and lay on his bed to sleep as well.

"Goodnight, Dobe." He whispered.

"Night, Teme." Naruto mumbled sleepily. ***

_3:04 a.m._

"_Good morning Mrs. Uchiha. Need help with the garden?" Naruto asked. He loved helping her out with the flowers. Mikoto had such a beautiful garden. _

_Naruto was a boy full of life and energy. He had a father who loved him and a mother who watched over him from heaven. He was funny, kind, caring, and loved every little thing in life. Unlike Sasuke who didn't appreciate the true beauty of the world, he did. Think less of the bad and more of the good. Don't waste your life with sadness because every sixty seconds you spend upset is a minute of happiness you'll never get back. That's why he enjoyed every minute of it. This world is beautiful and filled with its many flaws. If everything was perfect, everything in life would be very boring! That's what Naruto thought._

"_Please Naruto. Thank you so much. You're always such a great help!" Mikoto thanked. She handed him some gloves and asked him to plant some seeds but when Naruto didn't take them she wondered what was wrong. "Naruto, are you alright?"_

"_Y-Yeah, I'm fine… sorry." He murmured, feeling a tinge of uneasiness. His vision became a bit fuzzy all of a sudden but he decided it'd go away in just a few seconds._

"_Naruto, take the gloves and seeds, sweetie," Mrs. Uchiha told him. Naruto reached out to the extended hand and grabbed nothing. "Naruto, are you sure you're okay?" She asked when he reached out to grab nothing. Her arm was to his left. Not right._

_Naruto didn't answer. He reached out to grab the things from Mikoto's hand but all he did was grab air once again. His vision was becoming more blurry and slowly the world before him began to fade away._

"_Naruto, are you alright?" Mrs. Uchiha repeated concern evident in her voice._

"_I- I can't see anything."_

Naruto bolted himself up from sleep and quickly looked around. His eyes adjusted to its surroundings and took in Sasuke's room. He sighed in relief and lay back down, slowly. His eyes starred at the ceiling. _***_

He closed his eyes and opened them up instantly. He tried again but the thought of losing his sight frightened him and so he opened them again. "_Damn it!" _He whispered. How in the hell can Sasuke sleep at a time like this!? He wondered. What time is it!? He looked at his watch and noticed it was 3:06 in the morning. Mumbling something incoherent, he sat up and looked up at Sasuke who seemed to be into a deep slumber.

"Sasuke, I can't sleep." He said out loud. He heard Sasuke give a low grunt in response but that was it. Naruto emitted a long sigh when Sasuke remained still.

"Come here idiot. Just don't tell anyone I let you sleep with me," Sasuke mumbled after a few seconds.

Naruto wasn't expecting that but the offer made him jump to his feet and into Sasuke's bed. He had to admit, he didn't like Sasuke for many reasons but he was attracted to him none the less. Sasuke was beautiful after all. He had pale, flawless skin and dark eyes that almost enticed you; his voice had a calming and gentle ring to it, his arms were toned and protective, and his hair was dark and silky. The raven had his flaws yet he still admired him. Sasuke was different. He seemed cold and distant but deep down Naruto could tell that he was kind and possessive over the things he cared about. He likes that about him most.

Naruto nuzzled his face into Sasuke's chest and whispered, "Thanks Sasuke. I owe you."

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. Naruto snuggled warmly under the bed sheets and shifted closer into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke enjoyed the warmth from the blonde and the sweet sent from the mop of hair as Naruto got closer. He loosely wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and asked, "Why are you having trouble sleeping?"

The questioned remained for a few seconds before Naruto answered. "I just had a nightmare about going blind. I tried to go to sleep but… I'm scared to close my eyes and open them to realize I lost my sight. This isn't the first time I had a nightmare like this. Many different things happened but in every dream I always went blind. I'm scared it might turn into reality someday," he explained, softly.

"The day you go blind is the day of a life changing experience. I know because my uncle went blind and died of depression," Sasuke confessed.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered sadly before continuing. "Why was he depressed?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"He felt useless. When you become blind you feel of no use to anyone. Since you can't see there are a lot of things that change. You do things differently. There are things you can and can't do but none the less there is still plenty one can master although blind. It takes time and patience. My uncle never knew about the many things he was still able to do and so he was always helped and given everything. He died of self loath." Sasuke explained.

"I don't want to be blind." Naruto whimpered into Sasuke's chest.

"No one does but some aren't so lucky." Sasuke finished before slowly falling asleep.

Naruto fell asleep soon after. Usually, he'd stay awake after having a horrible nightmare but the heart beat of Sasuke's heart was like a soft lullaby that put him to sleep. That night he dreamt about when he was a child, chasing a butterfly, in a field full of gorgeous flowers.

**TBC**

**A/N: **If anyone wonders what the heck it said in the episodes, it's just the main characters in the soap operas being all dramatic again. You know how it is… everything is so dramatic in a soap opera but I can't complain. It makes it exciting and all the novelas are very dramatic. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter. This is my first shot on trying to write a story based on my imagination. Thinking it is less complicated than writing it. If this needs editing or it needs to be more descriptive REVIEW and let me know. I need YOU to be my personal critic. Thank you so much! *grins*

**Spanish soap opera**: A _novela_ is a limited-run television serial melodrama of the type made famous in Latin America.

**La Usurpadora**: _Usurpadora_ stands for two twins who switch places/lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Though if I did, the show would be a romantic yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke.

**Warning**: OOC. Rated M. Just to be safe. I proofread the story but I'm afraid I might have accidently missed something. If so, I'll review my story and edit it once more.

**Blind**

"_If you can find a path with no obstacles than maybe it leads nowhere."_

_La Usurpadora_ _has everything: evil twin, hunks, alcoholism, insanity, blatant chauvinism, and histrionic acting. Its way overboard even for a Mexican soap. _

_These Mexicans have fire, passion, and guts. _

_The main characters in the soap opera are Paulina, Paola, and Carlos Daniel. _

_Paulina is extremely good and Paola is extremely bad. _

We're recently watching the last episode for this afternoon. A few days ago Naruto and I woke up in the same bed after watching a few episodes of _La Usurpadora_. It was awkward at first but now we act as if it is normal for us and we don't bother mentioning it. Once my mom told him she had the entire series of the Spanish soap opera, he jumped with enthusiasm. So my Mother decided that for spring break we'd waste it by watching the entire series against my will. I don't know how they could possibly comprehend everything that's happened. Everything's in Spanish! But that's why I'm having annotations, observations, and interpretations. Usually, Naruto tells me what's going on, so when he does, I jot it down and connect piece by piece to understand it.

"Sasuke, watch the soap opera! You're missing the best par- What are you writing?" Naruto asks suddenly, cutting himself off.

"I'm taking notes Dobe. I'm paying attention, don't worry. Now shush!" I reply, sternly. I could sense his curious eyes trying to sneak a peek over my shoulder while I sat on the carpet floor in front of him.

"_If you can find a path with no obstacles than maybe it leads nowhere. _What's that mean?" Naruto whispers, as if his talking was why I told him to be quite.

I give an irritated grunt before replying again. "It's a quote. It basically means life has no cheat codes and if you want something, you have to work hard to get it," I explain.

"Why did you write a quotation before taking notes?"

"I always do that, now shut up," I snarl.

"Oh." Naruto whispers. Suddenly I hear him shriek, "Oh no!"

"What?" I ask agitatedly; my left eye twitching in annoyance.

"Naruto, what- What happened!? Did Paula survive the devastating car accident?!" Mother asked, coming out from the kitchen. She hurried to the left side of Naruto and sat down on the sofa after setting the tray, with two cups of tea, on the coffee table.

"Yeah, she's in the hospital. While you were in the kitchen they passed a scene where Paulina blames herself for what happened to her, supposed, twin." He explained quickly.

_Paola could be very believable. At times she was too extreme but I can see a woman bored with her life. Her intentions are clear. She's probably going to fake her injury further after she has fully recovered. She will make Carlos Daniel feel bad for her in order to continue staying with him. _

_After Paula and Paulina switched places, Carlos Daniel fell in love with the wife he thought he could never love. Then Paulina confessed the truth later on in the soap. It was then that Carlos Daniel found out that, in reality, his wife had been cheating on him with another man all this time and in order for Paula to not blow her cover, she used her twin to take her place. _

_A lot has happened between now and the first episode. Like the time Carlos Daniel's son loses his memory in an accident after trying to find Paulina, who left before Paula could return. Paula was terrible with her children. She'd pay little to no attention to them and treat them badly. Once Paulina took her place, she gave them a mother the children could only yearn for. There was a point in time when Paulina saved her "husband's" factory as well._

When I look up I see the ending credits of the novela. Tomorrow I'll distinguish what Paula's true intentions are. With that, I close my journal and set it down on the floor next to me.

"What do you suppose is going to happen next?" Naruto asks me.

I stood up from the floor and stretched a little. "I don't know. I can only assume things will be getting a bit more interesting." I reply.

"What about you Mrs. Uchiha?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"I'm not sure, but Paulina should stop resisting Carlos Daniel! It's clear he has fallen for her the same way she has fallen for him. She's just afraid of what Paula's capable of doing." My mother scoffed, a tinge of flare glistening in her obsidian eyes. It was obvious she despised Paula.

"That's right. Paulina is too kind to take her sister's husband from her though. Despite all the bad things her twin has committed, Paulina is willing to forgive her for it, in no doubt. I'd most likely do the same if I cared for my relative." He confessed.

"Dobe, thanks for admitting how really naïve you are." I teased. There's nothing wrong with being nice, but there is with being too nice. Once you put people's happiness before yourselves, you'll never be happy. "You'll do wrong by trying to do the right thing," I stated, frankly.

"And let that be a lesson to us all. Though it's completely random but, depending on the situation of course, sometimes doing the right thing isn't always right. Remember that." Mother advised. ***

Mrs. Uchiha stood and left the living room after she turned off the television screen.

"Go ahead and drink the tea! I'll be upstairs if you guys need anything!" she called, once she had reached upstairs.

_Silence_

"So," Naruto began awkwardly. "Thanks for, um, letting me sleep with you these past few days. It means a lot." Naruto thanked, a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Sasuke nodded and sat down next to him after he picked up his notebook and put it on the coffee table.

_Silence_

Naruto fidgeted in his seat. The awkward silences making him feel uncomfortable. Sasuke took the initiative and reached out to grab a cup of tea before starting a conversation.

"Do you always have nightmares of abruptly going blind?" Sasuke asked, suddenly.

"No-Not really," Naruto stuttered. "Recently I've been having dreams about my childhood," he admitted; making Sasuke undergo a sudden rush of confusion.

"Then, if you're no longer having nightmares why-?"

Naruto shrugged. "I haven't had nightmares since I've slept with you. I moved to Konoha about two months ago and that's when the nightmares began. These past few days I've had the greatest sleep I've had for the longest time. That's why I want to sleep with you again. So, can I?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded without giving it a second thought. "I told you already that you didn't have to ask." He repeated, for the umpteenth time now. He liked sleeping with the Dobe, so for whatever reason it was that Naruto slept with him, he didn't mind.

Naruto reached out to grab his tea and took a short sip before putting it back down. "I wonder if my dreams indicate I will become blind. It could happen at any moment. Could it be possible to suddenly become blind?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "No, a person can't abruptly become blind. They become blind due to injuries or illness," he stated.

Naruto nodded in understanding and averted his gaze to a random spot on the floor. Then, what could his dreams possibly mean?

"But…," Sasuke began, emphasizing the word. Naruto immediately snapped his attention toward him once again. "Every dream you have is different from the other, correct?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yes," he agreed.

"They never show _how_ you become blind, just _when_?" Naruto gave him another nod before the Uchiha continued. "There's something obviously missing and usually dreams are often unclear about things. If your dreams were indicating something that's probably going to happen in the future, it'll probably be due to a serious injury; unless, your vision is currently bad?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, my eyesight is pretty good. I don't understand though. Every dream I have is just about me suddenly going sightless. Like, when I'm walking, eating, or just talking with someone. The nightmare is going blind; not being involved in a devastating accident that causes me my sight." Naruto declared.

"Naruto, I'm no expert on dreams, but let me tell you this, when you get severely injured, going blind isn't always the case. People lose their sight or it fades away after they get seriously injured anywhere in the eye area." Sasuke informed.

Naruto sighed exasperated. "Eh, I'm just glad I found the cure to nightmares. I'm going to ask your mom if I can keep you so I won't have bad dreams anymore."

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. "I'm glad I'm of use to you for _something_. My mom would never let it happen, though. She still treats me like some stupid 5 year old."

"Well, I didn't mean it like that! You're the greatest, Sasuke. I mean, even though we disagree with a lot of things, I can honestly say that you're the best friend I've ever had. It sucks that your mom still treats you that way though. Maybe if you man up she'll see that you're no longer a kid, Teme." Naruto bantered.

Sasuke glared intensely at the remark. It made the blonde crack up before, not to gently, patting Sasuke on the back, mockingly. "It's okay Sasuke, we'll think of something. Wait! I just got a plan!" The blonde announced.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself as Naruto rushed off to, he believes, his room. He put his cup of tea on the tray, next to Naruto's, and went to set it down on the kitchen counter before returning to grab his notebook and going upstairs. ***

"Okay, Dobe, what the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke growled, after entering his room. He found Naruto scribbling something down on a piece of paper on the top of his desk.

"I'm… going to teach _you_… how…" Naruto continued, while jotting something down, "to man up." He looked up at Sasuke and showed him a list on "_Acting Manly_."

_Step one. If you want to learn how to "act manly" you most learn the basics. You have to walk confidently, FLIRT with girls, act cocky, and act aggressive and sometimes get into fights._

_Step two. Once you've gotten the hang of it, we can move on to manlier things. You must talk about sports! Burp! AVOID being a neat freak! Eat like a man...meaning don't load up on the salads at a buffet and claim to be trying to lose weight. Slap butt's when you feel you want to congratulate someone too!_

_Step three. . . ._

"What happened to step three?" Sasuke asked, after reading the preposterous list.

Naruto shrugged. "Didn't get that far," he replied, casually. "Anyway," Naruto began excitedly, rubbing the palms of his hands together for effect, "Let's get started! Although, I believe you've mastered most of step one already. Look, you're already cocky, so if you act like one, you must obviously walk like one too. Check that off your list!" Naruto grinned, pointing to what it read on the list.

Sasuke glared at him and smacked him upside the head with the notebook he held in his left hand.

"Ow! You're pretty aggressive too! Check that off your list as well bastard!" Naruto complained, while rubbing the side of his head. Sasuke put his notebook down on the desk before he balled his left hand into a fist and lifted it, threateningly. Naruto flinched. "Okay, okay. Let's not mark off the '_get into fights'_ part," Naruto defended while waving his hands in front of him and taking a small step back. "So, now all that's left is flirting around with girls."

Sasuke crumbled the paper in his right hand before throwing it at the blonds face. "I don't think so, idiot."

"But-"

Sasuke walked off, ignoring the blonde.

"Aw, come on Sasuke!!!" ***

_Dinnertime_

"Wow Mrs. Uchiha! The food was great!" Naruto praised.

"Thank you sweetie, you're so kind." Mikoto thanked.

"Mr. Uchiha. Do you think your son is manly?" Naruto asked at random, suddenly grabbing both Sasuke's and Mikoto's full attention, as Fugaku put down his chopsticks.

"Naruto," Sasuke gritted out, while whipping his mouth with a handkerchief.

Fugaku cleared his throat before bluntly replying, "No."

Sasuke flushed a deep scarlet. Not from embarrassment, but from rage as he put the handkerchief down on top of his, now empty, plate.

"When a man is described," Fugaku continued, grabbing everyone's attention. "They usually tend to be pigs. On the other hand, my son is no pig. He is truly a gentleman. Isn't that right son?" Fugaku asked proudly, surprising everyone.

"Y-Yes Father," Sasuke replied, after clearing his throat.

"Although, maybe a few sports will help him man up," Fugaku quickly commented.

Sasuke averted his gaze from the remark.

"It's okay Sasuke. I'll help you," Naruto whispered over to him. "So," he began loudly with a wide grin plastered on his face, "how 'bout them Lakers, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with poise.

"Naruto," Sasuke gritted out once again. He shot the blond an icy glare.

"What? I'm only trying to-"

"No."

"But-"

"Stop it."

Mikoto giggled at the two bickering like an old married couple. "Okay, that's enough you love birds; time for bed." She teased. This made both stop whatever argument they were having and look up at Mikoto, innocently.

"Mrs. Uchiha," Naruto began, politely. "I and Sasuke aren't love birds."

Sasuke gave her a low grunt. "Please Mother. Don't joke."

Naruto glared. "What's that supposed to mean, Sasuke!? Not good enough for you?"

"You're too much of a Dobe, Dobe." Sasuke shot back.

"Okay, that's enough. Your spring break is over. You two start school in the morning so go to bed." Fugaku ordered.

"Alright/Fine," Both males mumbled at the same time. They silently stood and left for the stairs. ***

"I'm using the bathroom first." Sasuke told the blonde, impassively.

"Okay, hurry up!" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke ignored him and went inside the bathroom that connected to his room. He fallowed his nightly routine until he was finished, then made his way out. When he saw Naruto, the blonde had already changed, wearing only his boxers and an oversized t-shirt.

Naruto grinned after he saw Sasuke changed and wearing pajama pants with bite-sized bananas imprinted on them and a loose white t-shirt. He grabbed his toothbrush and headed inside the bathroom to brush his teeth.

As soon as he came out, Sasuke told him to turn off the lights before he could crawl to bed.

"What…?" Naruto asked, getting comfortable in bed while wondering why the hell Sasuke was looking at him like that.

"You usually crawl closer to me and snuggle or whatever. Why aren't you doing that?"

"Sasuke, I don't snuggle. I'm a man." Naruto stated bluntly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto continued to lay there and stare at the ceiling. "Hn, whatever idiot, goodnight," Sasuke said, turning the opposite direction so his back faced the blonde.

"Goodnight, bastard," Naruto mumbled sleepily. ***

_Nothing but the roaring sound of the storm and devastating cries from someone calling out to him was heard. Naruto looked around but he was surrounded by nothingness. The darkness enveloped him like a blanket. It felt suffocating. He wondered if was injured, if he was dead… Then a familiar voice called out to him._

"_Naruto, please wake up! Don't leave me!" _

_Sasuke, why was he crying? He wondered. Naruto tried to speak in order to tell him that it was okay, but he was unable to utter a sound. He felt drained, unable to move, speak, or do anything. Then, Sasuke called out to him again._

"_I'm sorry Naruto. Please, forgive me. I-"_

_Before he could hear the last of Sasuke's words, everything fell silent. ***_

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped out. He turned to look at the raven lying next to him. He had to wake him up! He had to tell him about what he dreamt! He shifted on the bed and knelt down beside him, shaking his shoulder with his right hand. "Sasuke, wake up!" He whispered loudly.

Sasuke groaned.

Naruto sighed, climbing over him to the other side and snuggling into Sasuke's arms. The act made Sasuke open his eyes, slightly.

Azure eye's looked into obsidian. The raven's eyes were fogged with sleep but he still wanted to tell Sasuke about his dream.

"Is something wrong Dobe?" Sasuke asked; his voice barely above a whisper.

"I had a dream that I died," Naruto explained. "You were calling out to me but… I passed away before I could hear your last words. What does it mean Sasuke?"

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned. "I'm no expert on dreams. I thought I told you this before."

"You did but I want to know what's up with this one. It was a bit scary," Naruto whimpered.

"What happened to being a 'man'?" Sasuke asked, embracing the blonde closer.

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke chest. "I don't know. Being a man is hard work. You have to act tough all the time. Isn't it troublesome, Sasuke?" Naruto muttered.

"So you're calling me a man now, huh?" Sasuke murmured. "It's not something I act out or do on purpose Dobe. It's natural and I do it to stay strong for my family."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Go to sleep now." Sasuke ordered.

"W-When I was 10 years old I almost died in a car accident. I was instantly hospitalized and the doctors said I was stuck between life and death. I had lost my sight that night and had bandages around my eyes. I spent weeks in that hospital, recovering. I can still remember the loud beeping noise that emitted loudly through the empty space and how it beeped slowly and then fast before every time I had some sort of seizure. I lost my mom that day. I lost my sight and I almost lost my life. I was lucky to survive the calamity, but I didn't feel so fortunate. The doctors had saved my eyesight in the end and life, but I wished they could have saved my mom instead. That's why I am terrified of hospitals, losing my sight, and life. It's nothing but bad memories and these kinds of dreams aren't making it any better. I'm scared no matter how hard I try not to be." Naruto confessed, feeling a bit of shame.

"Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death." Sasuke uttered. "When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can always look beside you, Naruto. I'll always be there." Sasuke promised, and held him in a comforting manner.

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto murmured.

With that, both fell into a deep slumber. Sasuke, once again, enjoyed the comfort of the blonde and Naruto enjoying the sweet lullaby of Sasuke's heart.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I guess I'm going to have to make Naruto learn to have that kind of courage. Until next time I hope my story gets to some dramatic part. Really I'm writing this as I go so if I can have some support that would be great. I want to know to what extent my mind will go with this idea for the story. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter. This is my first shot on trying to write a story based on my imagination.

Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Though if I did, the show would be a romantic yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke.

**Warning**: OOC. Rated M. Just to be safe. I proofread the story but I'm afraid I might have accidently missed something. If so, I'll review my story and edit it once more.

**Blind**

"Mmm," Naruto grunted. He had such a pleasant sleep last night; he was really in no mood to be waking up at this hour. "5 more minutes…" Naruto grumbled, sleepily.

"Hn," Sasuke scowled as he glared down at the slumbering blonde.

He had been trying to wake up the Dobe for the past fifteen minutes but the blonde refused to get up. That's why he chose to ignore him and just got ready for school himself. He almost left but his mother marched him back up stairs to get Naruto ready before he was late for school. Why does his mother care so much for the Dobe anyway? He wondered.

The blonde stubbornly mumbled something incoherent and stirred himself face down on the mattress.

Well, if Naruto wouldn't wake up, he had no choice but to go to plan b. He grabbed the Dobe by the waist and flipped him back onto his back. Then, he swiftly slid a strong arm under the blonde's knee's and back, in order to pick him up bridal-style. He carried Naruto into the bathroom until he reached the shower and laid him down in the bathtub before turning the water faucets. Water instantly splashed the blonde and woke him with a sharp gasp.

Icy water soaked through his cloths and wet his hair. He shivered and glowered at the raven that stood beside him with a smug look plastered on his face.

Sasuke felt content by the reaction he had expected from the blonde. At least now Naruto was awake, and because he was in the shower anyway, he could have might as well take a shower and get ready for school since he was already wet.

"If you think I'm going to forgive you for this, bastard! You've got another thing coming." He shouted as he sat up and hugged himself.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "That's what you get for not waking up."

"S-So now it's m-my fault," Naruto said through chattering teeth before pouting up at him.

Naruto's bottom lip trembled cutely. Sasuke instantly wanted to kiss the blonde because of how cute he looked with his damp hair, innocent blue eyes, and the wet clothes that stuck to his thin figure. Naruto was really… "Cute," He said aloud.

Naruto shot a fiery glare at comment. He hated being called cute. He was not _cute, _he was manly! He brought his knees to his chest and hugged himself more.

"Okay, Dobe, I'll warm the shower up for you." Sasuke extended his hand and turned the water faucets in order to warm up the freezing water. "Give me your clothes so I can put them in the laundry," Sasuke ordered.

The request made Naruto flush scarlet. "You'll see me naked, no way!" Naruto refused.

"I won't see you naked if you close the shower curtains and hand them to me, idiot," he said in a matter- of-fact-ly kind of way.

"Fine," Naruto said, happy that the shower was now warm. He stood and closed the curtains before undressing himself. "Here," He said, poking his hand through the shower curtains and handing him his clothes.

Sasuke took them and started toward the door. "Naruto, call me once your done. Your clothes are in your bag correct?"

"Yeah, just get them ready for me. Thanks Sasuke." He replied.

Sasuke "Hn'd" before he walked out and shut the door. ***

"Sasuke, I'm finished." Naruto mumbled as he came out through the bathroom door. He had a towel wrapped around his waist that he hung onto tightly.

"Okay, here are your cloths." He said, before throwing Naruto's boxers to his face.

Naruto grabbed them and shot him a glare before heading back in, putting them on quickly, and getting back out.

Sasuke quickly handed him his school uniform and hurried him. They only had 15 minutes to get to class on time.

Naruto quickly stepped into his pants and pulled them up after putting on his shirt. He struggled with the belt as Sasuke kept hurrying him up. "Damn it!" Naruto growled in frustration.

"Here, just put on the jacket and tie, idiot." Sasuke urged, handing him the clothes while he worked with his belt. He realized he had to take Naruto's belt back off when the blonde put it in wrong through the loops. "Don't you know how to put on a belt, Dobe?" He scowled as he bent down in front of him.

"Shut up. Stop hurrying me and maybe I'll put things on right!" Naruto retorted.

Once Sasuke finished with his belt, he stood and grabbed Naruto's school bag from the bed and swung his around his shoulder before handing Naruto his bag.

"Wait Sasuke, help me with my tie! It's stuck." He murmured.

Sasuke sighed exasperated before untying however Naruto tied his tie and put it on right. "You're such an idiot." Sasuke scolded. It took a few seconds to fix until he finished. "Okay, let's go!" He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him down the stairs.

"What? No breakfast?" Mikoto asked as she saw her son and Naruto rush past the kitchen.

"No, we can't be late!" Sasuke scowled and pulled Naruto out the door before the blonde could say anything.

"Okay Sasuke! Stop pulling my arm. We still have 10 minutes and the school's not that far." Naruto complained.

Sasuke let go as they continued to walk at a fast pace.

"Hey! Naruto," Someone called from behind them.

Sasuke stopped walking when Naruto turned around to see who it was.

"Gaara, oh my god, what're you doing here!? Aren't you suppose to be in Seattle?!" Naruto greeted.

Sasuke watched as Naruto ran and pounced on the red head. Who is he? He wondered.

"What? I can't visit my cute, adorable blonde?" Gaara teased, embracing him as well.

Naruto pulled away and pouted at the remark. "I'm not cute."

"Or so you think." Gaara smirked.

Naruto shot him an odd look before turning around and grabbing Sasuke's arm. "This is Sasuke. I met him when I first moved here but we've only just became friends," he introduced.

"I've heard of you, Uchiha." Gaara glared.

Naruto was taken aback by the way Gaara referred to him.

"Hn," Sasuke scowled. How the hell does he know my name? He thought, utterly confused.

"Anyway, Naruto, I'm afraid I've got some bad news. Although, it's probably best if we talk about this in a more private area." Gaara informed; his façade now serious and stern.

"Why, what happened?" Naruto wondered. He suddenly felt timid by the way Gaara looked at him. He took a small step back and accidently bumped into Sasuke.

"It's about the car accident that killed your mom. Naruto, it was murder," He stated bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction.

"It was the Akatsuki. I can't tell you any further information until we're in a private area." Gaara informed. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto remained silent in a state of shock. _The Akatsuki…? Why would they do such a thing?_

Sasuke forwarded his eyebrows. "We've gotta go. Class starts in five minutes."

Gaara gave him a short nod and remained motionless as he watched Sasuke grab Naruto's arm and pull him away. He watched their retreating backs until they were out of sight, then left to inform Naruto's father about what has happened. ***

Both Sasuke and Naruto made it to their class in time. They sat in their assigned seats and watched as the hours passed by slowly. Naruto struggled to maintain his posture through an entire lesson while the raven struggled to sustain his focus throughout the entire lecture for their next assignment. Although one seemed more stable than the other, inside, their emotions overtook their thoughts.

_My brother is in the Akatsuki. Why would his gang murder Naruto's mother? _He wondered. _Unless-! _Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what the Akatsuki's full intentions were.

Poor Naruto felt like he was about ready to cry. He couldn't accept the fact that his mother had been murdered because of _him_. The Akatsuki wanted _him_ dead and they ended up killing his mother instead. But what he couldn't understand is why the Akatsuki was still after him. Last he saw them was when he was six years old. He managed to get away from them when he was held captive. That's it though. Ever since then he hadn't heard from them until today.

"_Damn it!" Naruto whimpered. His eyes burned and he felt like he was at the verge of tears._

"Do you have something to say Mr. Uzumaki?" The professor asked irately for having interrupted his lesson.

Naruto remained immobile. Not having noticed that the professor had spoken to him.

"Uh- It's my fault sensei! Sorry, I asked him if he understood what you said but- can you repeat what you said? What's closely related to human anatomy, again?" A brunette covered. He had witnessed the blonde's far off look and wondered what was wrong with his friend.

"Right Kiba, listen up! I don't like to repeat myself! In some of its facets human anatomy is closely related to embryology, comparative anatomy, and comparative embryology through common roots in evolution…" The professor repeated.

Sasuke mentally sighed when Kiba defended him. He'd have to thank him for that later.

"… Much of the human body maintains the ancient segmental pattern that is present in all vertebrates with basic units being repeated, which is particularly obvious in the vertebral column and in the ribcage, and can be traced from very early embryos. The human body-"

The bell signifying class was now over interrupted the professor's words before he could finish his lecture and made him mumble something incoherent.

"Okay class, we'll continue this tomorrow." He dismissed.

Sasuke quickly packed-up his things and made his way over to Naruto. He saw Kiba reaching out to him but stopped him before he could. "Kiba, hold on a sec."

Kiba froze and looked over at Sasuke. He was about to nudge Naruto on the shoulder but dropped his arm back to his side when the Uchiha called out to him. "What's wrong with Naruto?"

Sasuke sighed once he stood beside the blonde. "It's a long story but thanks for covering for him."

"Yeah, no problem but seriously, is he going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure. Come on Naruto, let's go!" Sasuke ordered.

Kiba didn't understand what the raven meant by that but nodded anyway. "I'll talk to you when I get the chance pal. Hope you feel better." He told Naruto.

Naruto emitted a soft whimper as a reply.

Kiba waited for anything else but when the blonde didn't say anything, he nodded and sadly walked away.

"Come on Naruto, let's go." Sasuke repeated. He grabbed Naruto's things and swung it over his shoulder before grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him towards the exit. ***

"Naruto," Sasuke growled. He had dragged the blonde all the way back to his house and to his room. His mother had asked him what was wrong when he came through the door but he had ignored her. "Why is the Akatsuki after you!?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and unhanded his wrist. "What? You think I know, bastard!?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and pushed him onto his bed before crawling on top of him. "My brother is _in_ that gang. Why is he after you!?"

Naruto's eyes widened with bewilderment. _Sasuke has a brother?! _"I-I don't know! It happened 11 years ago!" Naruto argued, trying to push the raven off of him. Sasuke didn't budge though.

"You have to know!" Sasuke growled. "My brother would only be after you if he had a good reason. You must've done something, anything!"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from Sasuke's gaze when he continued to yell at him.

It was a long time ago. He had gotten lost and Gaara seemed frightened. They were hiding right in front of an alleyway behind a bush. There were people arguing. It was a long time ago, he couldn't remember.

"Naruto," Sasuke shouted.

"Stop yelling at me! I was six years old, I don't remember!" Naruto screamed. His blue eyes looked up into obsidian. It was true… He was six years old and because of his foolishness he got his mom killed. "My- My mother was killed because of me." Naruto whimpered. "I don't even know why…"

Sasuke's gaze softened when tears slid down Naruto's cheeks. He leaned his head into the crook of Naruto's neck before whispering an apology.

Sasuke's brother betrayed their family long ago because of the Akatsuki. Itachi put himself in such a life threatening position that he thought he was dead. He hadn't heard from him until today. ***

Naruto had cried himself to sleep that afternoon. Sasuke was now sitting on his desk, reading a book, and waiting for Naruto to wake up. He flipped on to the next page of book and looked up when he heard the door open. It was his mom.

"Sasuke," She whispered. "I wanted to see if everything was okay. I heard Naruto's cries from down stairs but I decided to give you both some space. Is everything alright?"

"It's okay Mother. Have a seat; I think you should know something."

Mikoto nodded and went to sit on the foot of her son's bed. She smiled kindly at Naruto who peacefully slept in his room. "What is it Sasuke?"

"Itachi and the Akatsuki murdered Naruto's mother." Mikoto gasped sharply from the unexpected news. "They tried to kill Naruto as well but they failed. It was due to a car crash that his mother died. We don't know any further information but all I know is that they are after him. They want Naruto dead."

"W-Well what should we do!?" Mikoto panicked.

"We must let father know that Itachi is still alive." Sasuke scowled.

Mikoto nodded before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

With that, Sasuke continued to read his book. ***

_7:00 pm._

Naruto woke up tiredly and wondered where he was. It took him a bit to realize he was in Sasuke's room and that he had fallen asleep after what happened. He had hoped it was all a dream but sadly, it wasn't.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Naruto jumped, not having noticed Sasuke at his desk. He watched as Sasuke came over to him and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"How are you feeling?"

Naruto sighed before replying bluntly, "Like I wanna die."

Sasuke chuckled at the response. "I'm not surprised. I'm sorry about what happened to your mom." He said kindly, landing a reassuring hand onto his shoulder.

"Don't be," Naruto huffed. "I don't want you being nice to me because you feel bad for me."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "It's okay Dobe. I don't mind being nice to you every once in a while."

"You should be nice to me all the time, Teme." Naruto pouted.

"No fun." Sasuke shot back. "You should feel flattered. I'm nicer to you than anyone."

Naruto averted his gaze. "Wow… I feel special." He said sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked, "You hungry?"

Naruto shook his head. "I just want to go to sleep. I'm not in the mood for anything." He admitted.

Sasuke nodded. "In that case, I'll tell my Mother to bring you some ramen at least."

"Bastard, I'm not hungry."

Sasuke frowned. "I don't care. You haven't eaten anything since this morning!"

Naruto stood up and glared at him before he headed off toward the bathroom and shut the door.

Sasuke mentally sighed and shook his head. It didn't take long for Naruto to come back out. Though this time, the blonde came out in only his boxers. His other clothes were dumped on the bathroom floor.

"Goodnight, bastard, I'm going to sleep." He said, while crawling onto Sasuke bed and snuggling under the bed sheets.

Sasuke ignored him and went inside the bathroom as well. He brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. He had already been wearing his banana pajamas so he didn't have to get dressed. When he saw the mess of Naruto's clothes, he rolled his eyes and decided he'd let Naruto pick those up tomorrow in the morning.

Naruto smiled after Sasuke turned off all the lights and crawled into bed with him. "Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto uttered before nuzzling into his chest. "You know… I forgot to do my homework." Naruto remembered.

"Okay, get up! Time to do some physics homework!" Sasuke announced as he pulled away from the blonde and turned on the lights.

"No." Naruto pouted. "I said I was tired."

"Naruto get up! Despite everything, you certainly can't slip in your classes. Get up!" Sasuke ordered when Naruto continued laying there.

"Okay! Fine! Stop yelling bastard." Naruto whined.

_40 minutes later._

Naruto groaned exasperated. "Gah! I still don't get it. I give up!"

"And you never will with that kind of attitude," Sasuke declared. He chuckled when Naruto childishly pouted at the remark.

"Well, it's not important," he argued.

"What's not important?"

Naruto dropped his pencil on top of the desk, emitting a soft tap, and practically pulled out his hair in frustration. "It's not like I'm going to be using these complicated equations in real life!!!"

"Let's pretend like we do. Now, let's look over the question once more." Sasuke suggested.

_What is the speed in miles per hour of a beam of light traveling at 3.00 x 10^8 m/s?  
1 m/s=3.60 km/h = 3.28 ft/s =2.24 mi/h_

"Naruto let me remind you that this is review. If you actually look at it, this physics question is fairly simple." Sasuke informed. "I'll step you through it, so pay attention!"

Naruto nodded before looking at the paper once again.

"Okay, take a look at the given speed." Sasuke said, while writing down the equation.

_Given speed: 3 x 10^8 m/s  
1m/s = 3.60 km/h = 3.28 ft/s =2.24 mi/h  
1.61 km = 1 mile  
_"Now you must find the speed in mi/hr. Here is your solution." Sasuke explained while writing it down.

_Solution:  
= (3 x 10^8 m/s) x 3.6 km/h  
= 10.8 x 10^8 km/h_

"Now convert it to mi/hr, Naruto." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto nodded and took the pencil.

_= (10.80 x 10^8 km/h) / 1.61  
= 6.71 X 10^8 mi/h_

"There you go! Not so hard, was it?" Sasuke asked, proudly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You basically did it for me." He said bluntly. "And sure, I guess."

"It's never complicated if you pay attention. You were taking forever, Dobe. At least you understand it."

"Whatever, let's go to bed now. I can't believe you got me out of bed to do physics homework. I might as well be eating ramen." Naruto complained, bouncing onto Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke fallowed suit after putting away Naruto's things and turning off the lights again.

"I'm probably going to run into Gaara tomorrow. He'll tell me where he wants to meet to inform me about what's going on with the Akatsuki. I'm not excited." Naruto confessed.

"Is that why you don't really want to do anything today?"

"Yep," Naruto mumbled, snuggling into the ravens arms. "Hey, Sasuke… did you ever have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke was a bit taken aback by the question. "Of course, believe it or not but I actually went out with Sakura Haruno."

"Are you talking about the girl with the pink hair?" Naruto wondered, looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down into beautiful azure eyes before replying. "Yeah… that's her."

"She's pretty. Why aren't you going out with her anymore?" Naruto asked.

"She wasn't exactly in love with me the way I thought she was. She was just obsessed. I didn't want to be with her anymore for that very reason." Sasuke confessed.

"How long did you guys last?"

"3 months."

"Did you guys ever kiss?"

"Yes."

"Do you still like her?"

"Yes, but not like that."

"Did you guys ever have sex?"

Sasuke chuckled and embraced the blonde tighter. "What's with all these random questions, Dobe?"

"I just find it hard to believe that _you_ ever even talked to a girl." Naruto lied.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. He shifted his knee and "accidentally" hit Naruto in the groin.

"Uh-" Naruto groaned, feeling a sudden rush of pain in between his legs. "Sasuke- Bastard! You hit my balls." Naruto gritted out.

"I didn't hit you too hard, idiot." Sasuke uttered, keeping his knee in between Naruto's legs.

"Damn it, Sasuke." Naruto cursed. "Don't hit me there again." He said, nuzzling back into the ravens chest. "So did you?" Naruto asked once again.

"Naruto, I'm not a virgin. She wasn't the one I lost my virginity to if that's what you're asking."

"So blunt," Naruto spat.

"Well, what about you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I'm still virgin. Although, I did have a girlfriend back in Seattle and her name was Hinata. She's Neji's cousin, the guy in our school, don't know if you've heard of him though." Naruto told him.

"Yeah, I've seen him around. I and he don't exactly get along though." Sasuke admitted.

"Do you ever get along with anyone?!"

"It's hard for me to have decent conversations with people; I'm not what you'd call a people person."

"Then how much do you have to like a person in order to have a decent conversation with them?" Naruto wondered.

Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin up before leaning down and giving Naruto a soft kiss on the lips. "That much," he murmured.

Naruto's eyes widened with shock.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I am so glad they finally kissed. Regardless of this being a sasunaru yaoi story, it seemed as if though they were probably going to end up together anyway. I haven't gotten to that part yet though! Sasuke could still end up getting rejected because no one said Naruto was gay, right!? I could add a few twists to spice things up! This chapter was probably not super or amazing but I liked it! *sweat drop* I was thinking about what I should do for this chapter and then suddenly Gaara popped out of nowhere. I love Gaara, he's so cute! So I included him in the story. I love Kiba too so I didn't forget to add him either.

Anyway, like you don't know what's going to happen next, I don't know too! Please REVIEW for support and tell me what you think. Thank you! *grins*


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Though if I did, the show would be a romantic yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke.

**Warning**: OOC. Rated M. Just to be safe. I proofread the story but I'm afraid I might have accidently missed something. If so, I'll review my story and edit it once more.

**Blind**

Naruto pulled away and looked into my eyes. I saw confusion and various other emotions that flickered through his blue eyes.

"Naruto," I began, feeling a bit uneasy. Did his silence indicate rejection? "Naruto, what's wrong?" I asked tenderly. I caressed his left cheek with my right hand and waited for a response. ***

Naruto averted his gaze. He didn't know what to say or how to react. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind in an instant. "…Sasuke, why did you… kiss me?" He asked tentative, not knowing what else to say.

The raven chuckled, bringing his arm to rest around the blonde's small waist. "Because I love you; isn't it obvious?" Sasuke replied.

Naruto felt extremely confused at that moment. "You love me? How can you love me? -We haven't known one another for very long! How's that possible?!" The blonde exclaimed, looking deep into obsidian eyes, as if searching for an answer.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know dobe, I just do."

"But," Naruto quickly sat up and stared down at the raven in disbelief. "What did I do to make you fall in love with me!? I don't get it."

"Why is it so hard to believe idiot?" Sasuke wondered, getting aggravated. He sat up slightly, while leaning on both his elbows. "Meeting you…, I guess it was fate or else I wouldn't have known about my brother, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you, I had no control over. I really don't know why. You make me smile for no reason whatsoever, you make me laugh at the unfunniest things, but most of all, you make me love you, when I shouldn't be loving you." Sasuke declared. "I don't know why I love you, but I do dobe. I think that's all that matters," he finished.

Naruto stared at him in shock; his blue eyes wide with astonishment. He felt at loss for words, but there was no doubt that he didn't feel the same. He couldn't confess his love for the raven the way Sasuke did though. Naruto shot him a loving smile before leaning back down and planting a small kiss on the other's lips. "There is no difference between a wise man and a fool when they fall in love, huh?" He murmured. "I think I'm in love with you too Sasuke. I guess I'm the fool in this relationship."

Sasuke smirked before lying back down. "Heh, yeah," Sasuke laughed teasingly.

Naruto drew his eyebrows together at the remark and punched Sasuke, not so softly, on the gut.

"-Ugh, I was kidding!" He gritted out, while holding his stomach.

Naruto shook his head while laying back down into the raven's arms. "That's what I thought bastard." He uttered.

"Hn"

"So, what do we call us now? Gay?" Naruto wondered.

"Che, we'd be considered that, yes, but we're more like lovers now. And now that I think about it, I realize that_ I'm_ actually the fool for falling in love with an idiot like you." Sasuke stated.

"Hm, I guess." Naruto murmured before falling asleep. ***

_7 A.M._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Mikoto knocked softly on Sasuke's door before letting herself in. She giggled at the sight before her. The way her son possessively held onto the innocent blonde and how the blonde gently gripped Sasuke's shirt while snuggled in his arms. They were just too cute together. She knew this would happen. There was no doubt in her mind that her son had fallen in love with the boy when he first laid eyes on him. That day she had introduced Naruto to the family. She noticed how Sasuke's eyes partially widened when Mikoto had asked him to come in through the front door. She hadn't missed it.

That day Mikoto had prepared dinner to welcome the blonde. Let's see, how do the Mexican's say it? _'My casa is your casa.' _No._ 'Mi casa es tu casa.' _ That's it. She wanted to welcome him that way.

Sure enough the blonde felt welcomed. Her husband would ask a few question and Naruto would respond so familiarly; although, Sasuke did not speak a word. Naruto would try and converse with him but all of her son's replies were "Hn." _Not much of a conversation, if I do say so myself. _She knew how Sasuke was. It was very hard for him to open up to people. In fact, Mikoto was surprised when he introduced his girlfriend to them for the first time. Sakura was her name. She was kind, but obsessive. She called almost every day of every hour, asking for her son. Sasuke had thrown his cell phone away, weeks ago, because of it. I guess he became annoyed, but three months later their relationship ended. That was in the beginning of last year. Sakura would still come around and visit them every once in a while though.

Mikoto stopped starring at the two and sauntered over to them. She reached out a gentle hand and shook her son's shoulder, whispering, "Sasuke, sweetie, wake up. A boy named Gaara is downstairs. Naruto, honey," she said, nudging his shoulder as well. "Wake up. You need to get ready for school."

Sasuke lifted himself a bit with his elbow. He had hazy eyes still fogged with sleep. He waited a few seconds until his vision cleared up and looked down at Naruto, who was still sleeping. "Dobe, come on. Gaara's here, get up." He ordered.

The boy mumbled something incoherent before sitting up slowly. "Who's here?" he asked, rubbing one eye with his left hand.

"Gaara, Naruto. Hurry and get ready, its 7 a.m. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Breakfast is almost ready too." Mikoto informed before letting herself out of the room and shutting the door behind her. ***

Mikoto shot Gaara a kind smile while walking downstairs. "They'll be downstairs soon. I'm almost finished making breakfast. As soon as they come downstairs we'll eat, is that fine?" she asked.

Gaara nodded. "It is, Mrs. Uchiha. I'm sorry to intrude in your household so unexpectedly. I asked Naruto's father where he was, when I found out he wasn't home. Minato was the one to give me the directions," he said.

"Oh," she giggled, taking a seat in the kitchen table. "It's fine. Naruto has been sleeping over for the past week because of spring break. He was suppose to be home Sunday but he wanted to stay longer. Who am I to complain? I love him as my own."

Gaara nodded and took a seat in front of her, at the end of the table. "I see. Well, I came here to speak to him about something important. It won't take long. Tell me, has he become comfortable living in Konoha?" he asked, randomly.

"Yes indeed. He has made plenty of friends from the minute he arrived here in this village. Why do you ask?" Mikoto wondered, curiously.

Gaara averted his gaze for a few seconds before looking back at her. "He's moving away back to Mexico. You've known Naruto since before he moved here, correct? I'm almost certain that he does not know of it yet. When his mother, Kushina, was killed you lost contact with the Uzumaki family after you moved here. Why haven't you told him? I'm sure there's a lot he wants to ask about his mother."

Mikoto starred at him surprised. Naruto was six years old when she left a small town in Mexico. That was the last time she heard from the Uzumaki family; due to the fact that they've moved from place to place so many times after the tragic accident, but how does he know? Did Minato tell him? Who _was_ he? And how does he know Naruto?

"I, well, yes, I did know Kushina for a very long time. She was a good friend of mine, but later on, when Naruto was six, I was forced to move away. When Sasuke was three, his father brought him here. It was because Itachi, his brother, had turned against us. We thought he was in a rebellion state. It's what all teenagers' go through, but we were wrong. Itachi had joined a mafia, one of the worst; I think they call themselves 'The Snakes,' but he had quit and escaped that mafia later on. Of course, everyone knows it's impossible to just quit a mafia and The Snakes were after him, threatening to kill us all. That's why my husband thought it'd be safe to bring Sasuke here. We thought everything was going to be alright when we moved here, but Itachi had already joined another mafia called, 'Akatsuki.' He betrayed us twice and killed almost all of our family members. For reasons unknown to us. We hadn't heard from him until recently," She finished.

"You thought Itachi had died and Kushina's death was only a tragic accident," Gaara gritted out, "but you were wrong. The Akatsuki killed her! –The Akatsuki killed her and tried to kill Naruto as well, why!?" He yelled, slamming his hands on the kitchen table.

Mikoto flinched and let out a sharp gasp. She stood, defensively, behind her chair.

Gaara flared with anger. He stood and glared intensely at the woman before him. "You Uchiha's are hiding something, I know it! If you don't tell me I swear I'll –UH!"

Gaara groaned in pain when he felt a strong fist connect with his left cheek. He put a hand over his cheek and turned to see who it was. "Uchiha!" he growled.

"You will NOT threaten my mother," Sasuke scorned.

Naruto stood behind the raven with eyes full of fear and shock. "Sasuke what's- ! Mrs. Uchiha, what happened?!"

"Naruto, let's go." Gaara ordered, gaining the blonde's attention.

Naruto looked at him confused. "Go where?"

"You're not safe here. You're leaving; your father already packed your things. I told him what happened," he bitted.

Naruto froze in disbelief. "What?" he gasped out.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, let's go." He repeated.

"Wait, but what about school?" Mikoto said instantly.

"Forget it, Naruto leaves now. The plane leaves at 9 a.m." he scoffed.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I won't. I- I can't I-"

"He's not leaving," Sasuke scowled.

"It's not your decision to make. His father had already decided it. If he stays here the Akatsuki will find him. They've already found his position. I don't know if it's all thanks to you, but I know your family had something to do with it!" Gaara gritted out.

Sasuke drew his eyebrows together. "What makes you so sure?"

Gaara shot him a spiteful smirk. "It's obvious your family is hiding something. Isn't that right Mrs. Uchiha?" He asked, not breaking eye contact with the raven. "Why don't you tell Naruto about his mother?"

Naruto was suddenly taken aback. "You- You knew my mother Mrs. Uchiha?" Mikoto nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, "this is not the time-"

"No." Naruto said sharply, cutting him off. "Why didn't you tell me Mikoto?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." She replied, sadly.

"Did- Did you know about that this too, Sasuke?" He stuttered; afraid to ask.

Sasuke sighed and took Naruto's hand. "I didn't. I swear to you," he said softly. He lifted the blonde's hand in his and gave it a small kiss. "My family isn't hiding anything from you. If they are, it's probably because they're trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what, Sasuke?" Naruto whimpered. "There's so much I want to know about my mom, but I can't now. Not anymore…," he cried; his eye's full of sorrow and sadness.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't. I didn't want you to hate us for what happened." Mikoto explained. "We moved here before your mother had that accident. We didn't know it was murder or that our son was the cause of it, but we did know that the mafia was after us. We just didn't think they would go as far as to kill our friends and family in order to track us down."

"Naruto," Gaara growled, impatiently. "Let's go."

"No. Leave, I'll catch up with you later. I'll be at the airport at 8:30. I promise." Naruto swore.

It took a few seconds for Gaara to decide, but he nodded anyway. "Fine, I'll see you there." With that, he turned on his heel and made his exit, shutting the door behind him. ***

"Sasuke, what are you doing!?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Packing, I'm going with you." Sasuke replied, bluntly.

"You can't. What about your mom?" Naruto protested, although he was all for the idea.

"She'll understand. Get me those pants that are on the dresser." He ordered.

Naruto nodded and threw him his pants.

"Thanks."

Mikoto suddenly appeared at Sasuke's door and grabbed Sasuke's arm forcefully. "Sasuke you are not leaving! Your father will not allow it and on top of that, you have school." She stated, glaring up at her son.

Sasuke sighed, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm aware of that mother, but I can't stay here."

"No, Sasuke! Don't you understand why you were brought here in the first place?!" She asked, before answering her own question. "You were brought here to be kept safe from the mafia and your brother!"

Sasuke averted his gaze. "I understand mother but-"

Naruto cleared his throat, breaking Sasuke off in midsentence. "As much as I'd like to have you with me, Sasuke, you can't. Remember what you said last night? 'Despite everything, you certainly can't slip in your classes.' That means you can't be absent in school." Naruto interfered.

"That doesn't apply to this kind of situation idiot. And if they already found your position, it's obvious they've found mine as well." He said, in a matter of fact. "It's for the best if I leave," he said, turning his attention back to his mom. It hurt Sasuke to say this, but he loved Naruto and he'd stay beside him no matter what; even if it meant leaving his family behind.

The hurt in Mikoto's eyes pained everyone to see. She didn't want to let her baby go. She loved him and she promised herself she'd protect him no matter what. She couldn't stand there and watch him leave. "May-Maybe they don't even know that you're here…?" She whimpered, now on the verge of tears.

"Sasuke, you can't leave your mother like this," Naruto defended.

Sasuke shook his head and averted his gaze before he spoke, expressionless. "…All that's left is us and my brother; I can't hide all my life and I will not runaway either. I must go with you to Mexico and figure out who these _Snakes_ are before they kill Itachi. I need to know the reason why my brother betrayed us and killed almost my entire family. I can't just sit still and hope answers just magically appear. That's why I must go."

Mikoto whipped her tears away with her right hand and nodded. "That's fine, I'll let you go Sasuke, but please…" She sobbed and flung her arms around her son. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

Sasuke rubbed soothing circles on his mother's back. "I will, I promise."

"Then, we should leave now, Sasuke. It's already eight and it'll take at least 20 minutes to get to the airport by car." Naruto informed.

Sasuke nodded while he and his mother broke apart.

"Let me call your father. He should be off duty by now." She offered. "His police work shouldn't have been too tough today anyway, so I'm sure he will be able to give you both a ride."

"Thanks Mikoto." Naruto thanked. Mikoto shot him a genuine smile before exiting the room. Naruto watched curiously as Sasuke dropped his backpack on the bed and walked toward him.

Wrapping his arms around the blonde, he took in his sent and gave him butterfly kisses on the crook of his neck. "Hmm, I love you dobe," he mumbled sweetly.

Naruto giggled and embraced the raven as well. "I do too bastard. Mmm, today's going to be a long day isn't it?" he sighed.

"Who knows? It might not be so bad," he told him, while resting his chin on his shoulder. ***

_Beep-beep-beeeeep! _

"Must you be so loud old man!?" Sasuke argued, while dumping his bags in the back of the police car.

"Che, being loud is a part of my job Sasuke. That's why we've got these sirens up here." Fugaku stated, while tapping the roof of his car with the palm of his hand. "Son, when you arrive in Mexico, say hello to Jiraiya for me."

"Are you talking about my godfather?" Naruto interrupted, after shutting the trunk with a loud slam.

"That's him. You know, maybe I should come along too. It'd be fun!" He said, cheerfully.

"But you're not even packed Mr. Uchiha and what about Mikoto?" Naruto asked, walking up behind Sasuke.

"Good point. Sasuke go get your mother. We don't have to worry about packing. We own an extra house over there still full with our belongings." He said, convinced. ***

"Your father said what!?" Mikoto asked, after Sasuke told her what happened. She turned off the water faucet and dried up the last dish.

"Well, you should go, at least to visit were you once lived. Don't you miss it?" Sasuke insisted.

"Well, my home does bring back a lot of memories." She held a thoughtful expression before sighing. "Alright, fine. Let me get my purse and I'll be right out." Mikoto put the last dish away and headed toward the stairs. _Now I don't have to say goodbye to my baby so soon, _she thought happily.

Sasuke turned on his heel and made his way out to tell the rest. ***

"Okay, is everybody comfortable!?" Fugaku asked, ready to hit the road.

"Actually, I feel a little uncomfortable sitting on the back of a police car." Naruto confessed.

"I'm back here too idiot, but it's not like we did anything wrong." Sasuke pointed out.

Fugaku laughed and started the car, pulling out of the drive way. "Well, let's just say you did do something wrong. Why would you find yourselves in the back of a police car?" he asked, curiously.

Naruto blinked a few times before thinking about it. "Uhhhh, I'm not sure. Good question sir." Naruto replied, unable to come up with an answer.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked, looking at Sasuke through the review mirror before setting his sight back on the road.

The raven shrugged.

"Aw, you're no fun Sasuke. Come on, tell us!" Naruto insisted, nudging Sasuke on the shoulder.

The raven rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Leave me alone dobe."

Naruto didn't listen though and grinned mischievously. "Come on, tell us!" he pushed. He knew Sasuke knew, but didn't want to tell them.

"No." He said, ignoring him by looking out the window.

"I'll tickle you." Naruto threatened.

"Don't- you-dare," Sasuke warned, still trying to ignore him. He instantly flinched away when he felt a hand lightly touch his waist.

"Guess who's ticklish!" Naruto sang, before jumping on him for a tickle fight.

Yes, Naruto has finally found his weak spot. "Okay, Naruto, don't!"

Naruto let out a cheeky smile. "Okay, tell me."

"No, I won't."

"Tell me or I'll tickle you again." Naruto ordered.

"You better not- No! Naruto quit it!"

"Come on, I'm curious!" Naruto persisted.

Sasuke groaned. "I think your curiosity is unhealthy."

"Come on, what is it?"

"For sexually molesting you, that's what," Sasuke mused.

"Alright children," Mikoto giggled, ignoring her son's glare. He was not a child. "We have 15 more minutes until we arrive at the airport." She informed.

"You guys want to play 'I spy'?" Fugaku asked, excitedly.

"Yes/No," both replied at the same time.

"That's three against one, huh Mrs. Uchiha!?" Naruto said happily. Mikoto nodded. "Let's play! I'll go first! Sasuke, I spy with my little eye…"

_This is going to be the longest 20 minutes of my life, _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh- Hold on a second you two, I've got a phone call. Hello?" Fugaku said, answering his cell.

"_Hey Sasuke, when we get to Mexico I want see the ocean together. They say it's very beautiful when the sun sets. I moved away from Mexico after my mother died but my godfather told me it was my mom's favorite, most romantic, place to be when her and my dad took long walks on the beach. She said it was very beautiful, so I want to see it for myself… with you." Naruto whispered, snuggling into Sasuke's arms. _

"_We sure will, I promise." Sasuke replied, lifting Naruto's chin and leaning down to give him a soft kiss on the lips._

"….I'll be sure to tell him. I heard about what happened this morning, Gaara. I understand you were only worried about Naruto. …It's alright, I'll tell him though. …Right, we'll keep in touch… yes, yes. We'll take good care him. Bye." Fugaku hung up and let out a whoosh of air.

They all watched as Fugaku put away his cell phone and gripped the steering wheel.

"Is something wrong dear?" Mikoto asked, worriedly.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news," he announced in a tired voice.

"W-What is it, sir?" Naruto asked, a bit hesitant.

"Gaara called. He won't be meeting with you at the airport. He's staying in Konoha. He's… he's going to rescue your father."

**TBC**

**A/N: **OoOo, cliffy, *grins* isn't that great? I came up with it all in two days and it took me a while to update. I'm sorry for that. I really am. Anyway, like you don't know what's going to happen next, I don't know either! So, I am extremely excited to find out and see what I come up with next. Please give me your support.

Also, this should be interesting. Both Sasuke and Naruto are going to Mexico! Okay, until next time. Tell me what you think. Oh! And let me know if I have any grammar errors or if anything seems confusing, please.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Though I wish I did! He's so adorable!!!

**Warning**: OOC. Rated M. Just to be safe. I proofread the story but I'm afraid I might have accidently missed something. If so, I'll review my story and edit it once more.

**Blind**

The look in Naruto's eyes flashed with countless emotions. There was shock, fear, sadness, and confusion all at once. "No," he murmured in disbelief. He shook his head in doubt before yelling, "STOP THE CAR NOW!" He was about to scoot himself over to the door next to him and open it to get out, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist and held him just in time. Naruto immediately struggled to break free and screamed, "LET ME GO BASTARD! My dad needs me!"

"Naruto, calm down," Sasuke scowled. Naruto slid his hands in-between both their chests and tried to push him away.

Mikoto looked back at Naruto from the passenger seat. Sasuke tried to calm him down, but he kept struggling to get away. The hurt in Naruto's eyes pained her to see. If something terrible happens to Minato, his only family will be gone forever. I guess she understands why he was acting like that and couldn't say anything against it.

"Naruto," Fugaku called. "I promised Gaara I'd take you to the airport and take care of you. I can't stop the car now, but I'm sure your father will be okay."

"No," Naruto cried. "Sasuke, please, I have to go to him. I can't leave him," he begged, pushing him away relentlessly. Sasuke held a strong grip though. His dad wasn't going to stop the car and he wasn't going to risk him getting hurt if he just decided to jump out.

"Naruto, we don't even know what's happened to him or where he is," Sasuke bitted.

Both Fugaku and Mikoto looked back at Naruto with worried eyes. "Sweetie," Mikoto sighed, turning her attention to her husband as he focused his eyes on the road. "What's happened to Minato?" she asked, feeling a bit hesitant.

"Gaara received a call from Minato when he was on his way to the airport. He said he sounded as if he were injured and could barely speak. Gaara called me immediately afterward in order to tell me just that and that he didn't think he'd make it to the airport." Fugaku informed; his voice low so as to not let the blonde hear.

Sasuke kept whispering reassuring words to Naruto until he slowly quit resisting him. "I promise you everything will be alright. I'm certain that your father will call you once he gets the chance. That best you can do right now is to remain calm okay?" he said, while embracing the sobbing blonde closer to his chest.

Naruto nodded and cried silently in the back seat with a feeling of helplessness. Tears that ran endlessly down his cheeks had stained the raven's shirt, so he apologized for it. "I'm sorry about your shirt Sasuke," he said in a shaky voice.

"It's alright Naruto," Sasuke replied, while running a hand through golden locks soothingly.

Mikoto looked back at Naruto once more. "If he doesn't call back after a while, you can call Gaara, so you can speak to your father, alright honey?"

Naruto nodded and hid his face into Sasuke's chest. He hated crying like this in front of others. He felt sort of embarrassed, but couldn't help the tears that continued to stream down his face.

***

Minato woke up in a hospital bed. He felt intense pain in his left shoulder where he had been shot. The loud beeping in the white room intimidated him. He saw a bunch of people starring down at him with masks that covered both their mouth and noses. '_Where am I?' _he thought.

The doctor immediately noticed his patient gained consciousness and assured him that he'd be alright. "Sir, you are in hospital. You have been shot in the left shoulder and were immediately taken into the OR. I will inject you with Methohexital, so you'll feel a light sting. That will help put you to sleep while we do surgery. You won't feel a thing, I promise," the doctor informed.

Minato nodded weakly and watched as the world before him slowly began to fade. ***

Gaara was speaking to a police officer who had heard gunshots a few distances away from Minato's apartment. They were talking right outside the operating room. The officer said he had arrived right when he saw two men jump into the back seat of a black vehicle. The officer radioed back up while he instantly headed inside the apartment to check if anyone had been hurt.

Gaara spoke with an emotionless façade. He was currently angry with himself for not getting there in time to help Minato. When Gaara arrived in the apartment, the hinges on the door had been broken. The door had apparently been kicked down by one of those mobsters before the cop arrived. He just couldn't believe he didn't see it coming. His job alone was to save Naruto's family, but he was too late.

"Did you find the crooks?" Gaara asked.

The officer shook his head in disappointment. "They are out their searching for them right now."

"Did you manage to witness how they looked like?" Gaara continued.

The officer shook his head once more. "I'm sorry sir. All I managed to see was the shoulder of a man as he jumped into the vehicle. It was covered with snake tattoos."

Gaara nodded. "That'll be all then. Thanks."

"Yes sir." With that, the officer made his leave.

Gaara watched the officer's retreating back as it disappeared through the exit doors. He felt infuriated with himself. "Damn it!" he growled as he kicked the chair beside him. ***

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke ordered as he stepped out of the car. "Let's go. The sooner we get on the plane, the sooner we can arrive in Mexico. Are you alright?" he asked, as he extended his hand to help the blonde out of the car.

Naruto took Sasuke's offered hand and got out. "Yeah," he nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good." Fugaku told them, gaining their attention. "Sasuke, me and your mother will go get the plane tickets. You go ahead without us and we'll catch up with you later. Take Naruto with you," he ordered.

Sasuke nodded and went around to the back of the car to get his and Naruto's things. Once Sasuke opened the trunk, he handed Naruto his backpack while he slung his over his shoulder.

Naruto watched as Sasuke took out two suitcases and set them on the ground beside him before slamming the trunk shut with a loud '_THUNK'_. He flinched at the sound and smiled nervously when Sasuke looked at him. "Let me help you with one Sasuke," he said, walking over to pick one up.

"It's alright. I've got them." ***

Once everybody was set on the plane, they got themselves comfortable. Both Sasuke's parents were two seats away from Naruto's and Sasuke's. Fugaku listened to his iPod as Mikoto flipped through what was on television.

"At what time will we arrive in Mexico, Sasuke?" Naruto wondered, moving a little as Sasuke got a little more comfortable.

Sasuke shifted in his sit into a more comfortable position before answering. "We'll get there around 3 p.m. tomorrow."

"Damn it," Naruto grumbled angrily.

"Just enjoy the long time we're going to spend together dobe," Sasuke suggested.

"Long straight 18hrs with you… on this plane? I'm gonna die of boredom." Naruto huffed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the comment. "Well excuse me for being so boring! We'll be changing airlines anyway, so you can sit next to my mother when the time comes." With that, he picked up a book and began reading it.

"Aw, come on Sasuke, entertain me." Naruto whined, pouting cutely.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the pouting blonde. "Okay, fine."

"Pardon me," a woman with a cart interrupted. "Would you like anything to eat?"

Naruto looked up at her and shook his head. "Not now, thanks. What about you Sasuke?" he asked, turning his head in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke nodded, looking up at the lady. "No, but do you happen to have a movie called 'Armageddon'?" he asked.

The woman smiled. The man who spoke to her was gorgeous! "Actually, umm…?"

"It's Sasuke," Naruto said, looking up at her once again. He was confused by the odd look she was giving his boyfriend. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as she continued look at him that way.

"Sasuke," she repeated with a slight giggle. "We don't, I'm sorry."

Sasuke nodded, unfazed by her sudden actions. He was used to girls acting that way around him. "It's alright. Thank you any-"

"But," the woman said, cutting him off. "I do own that movie and I happen to have it with me as well. I'm willing to let you borrow it if you want?" she offered.

"That'd be great, thank you." Sasuke said, shooting her a sexy smile.

Naruto turned around to look up at the raven as he said this. He didn't miss that flirty smile he shot her. Naruto drew his eyebrows together and looked up at the woman once more.

"Anything for you," she said seductively. "Be right back."

Naruto glared daggers at the woman after she gave the raven a wink and walked away.

Sasuke noticed the way Naruto looked at the lady and smirked knowingly. "Hn, what's wrong?"

Naruto turned his attention toward the raven and continued to glare. "What was that?" he asked irritably, pointing at the woman's direction.

Sasuke shrugged and turned his attention back to his book.

Naruto snatched the book away. "You were flirting with her!" Naruto accused.

Sasuke smiled before shaking his head. He knew the dobe was jealous, it was pretty obvious. "I only did it so she'd let me borrow the movie. You wanted to be entertained didn't you? It's a good movie." He told him.

Naruto huffed and turned his head in the opposite direction as he handed back his book. "You didn't have to smile at her that way though," he mumbled.

"Did you want me to be me my usual self and completely ignore her existence?" he asked.

"…"

"I love only you, Naruto. No need to get jealous." Sasuke teased.

Naruto blushed after he said this. "I wasn't jealous," Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke put his book away and turned Naruto's chin to face him. Blue eyes instantly stared into dark coal one's. The way their faces were merely inches apart and how Naruto's plump lips looked deliciously kissable at that moment, Sasuke really couldn't resist.

Naruto was shocked when the raven instantly kissed him without a warning. He felt as Sasuke's tongue slid between his lips and pushed its way into his mouth. He instantly grabbed the raven's shoulders and struggled to push him away. "Sas- mgh, what are you- !? Mmm, STOP IT!" he groaned, speaking in between kisses.

But Sasuke didn't pull away. His slick muscle continued to explore every inch of Naruto's mouth. The taste of Naruto's tongue was intoxicating. For someone who never liked sweet things, this time, he was willing to make an exception. The blonde's sweet taste was enough to make him go crazy. Although he had heard Naruto ask him to stop, as the kiss got deeper, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Naruto felt the kiss deepen. He gripped Sasuke's shoulders tighter and tried to push him away. It wasn't that he honestly disliked his boyfriend kissing him like that, but he caught him of guard and he found himself quickly running out of breath. "Sas…ke, I can't- mgh, I can't BREATH!" He said angrily.

The raven pulled back and leaned his forehead against the other. A thin string of saliva still connected them but Sasuke broke it when he licked his lips to say 'sorry'.

Naruto breathed heavily, desperately trying to catch his breath. "Bastard…" he murmured. "You completely screwed up my real first kiss!" Sasuke glowered as Naruto pushed him back angrily.

"What?" He asked, sitting back into his seat. "Did you expect a large sunset in the background, almost like a fairy tale, or did you want it to be with someone else?"

Naruto glared at the raven more intensely; his eyes glazed with disbelief. "That's not it, bastard! Why would I want to kiss a girl when I have you? And just so you know, I actually did want to have a really big sunset in the background because it would have been more romantic than being kissed on a plane with a bunch of old people!" He growled.

Sasuke cleared his throat after a few seconds when he noticed a bunch of old people starring at them. It took a few seconds for Naruto to realize it too. Maybe he shouldn't have said that out loud.

Naruto laughed nervously and apologized, but the old people kept starring at them. Some had angry looks and some had 'what-the-heck-is-going-on-and-why-are-we-all-starring-at-those-young-kids-over-there' looks. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Do something!"

"Hn, this is your fault. Why should I fix it?" He replied.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Use that scary glare of yours, quickly! I think I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable," Naruto whined.

_Did he just say 'scary glare'? _Sasuke sighed while standing a little in order to look at everyone around him. He kneeled with one leg on his seat, while the other was flat on the ground, and had his hand holding onto the top of his seat. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them back up with the most frightening glare any Uchiha could ever muster. It was enough to send chills go down your back is if you've just witnessed a ghost. It was _scary_, indeed.

Naruto watched as all the old people quickly went about their business. He was surprised none of them got a heart. He knew he certainly would if he was that old. But then again, if he gets to be with Sasuke until he was that old, it probably wouldn't take effect and the glare would be pretty much useless. "Thanks Sasuke, but I don't think it worked on your dad."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat back down. As he did so, Fugaku shrugged and began to listen to his IPod again. He had paused whatever he was listening too when he noticed what was going on, but he was as clueless as ever. He just figured it was his son just being his son again.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, slightly irritated. He hated apologizing when he didn't mean it, but he truly felt sorry for ruining Naruto's real romantic kiss with a sunset in the background. "I'm sorry for ruining your real first kiss."

Naruto looked at him surprised. "You're apologizing?" he asked, bewildered.

Sasuke looked at him and glared. "Yeah, isn't it obvious? I figured it meant a lot to you."

Naruto made an 'o' with his lips. "Well, actually, that's why I wanted you to come with me to the beach. It's okay though. Apology accepted. Girls fantasize about that kind of stuff anyway. I'm a man, so it's no big deal."

Sasuke nodded sadly. He could tell Naruto was using an excuse to cover up how he truly felt. "Naruto, how about I make it up to you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I told you it was okay Sasuke, geez."

"No really. How about you lose your virginity to me in front of a large sunset? We could do it on the beach!" He smirked. He flinched away when Naruto raised an angry fist.

"Shut up Sasuke! I'm not ruining that special moment too, ESPECIALLY NOT IN PUBLIC!" He yelled, almost popping a vein on his forehead.

The woman that stood beside them cleared her throat and gained both of the couple's attention. "Here's the movie, Sasuke." She giggled.

"Thanks." Naruto said, snatching away the movie from her grip angrily.

The woman huffed and made her way down the aisle. ***

_Riiiiing. Riiiiing. Riiii- beep._

Gaara answered his phone with an irate 'hello.' "Oh, it's you. What is it? …Figures, who told you? …Yeah, he's still in the hospital. ….Grrr, well I'm not capable of taking care of both of them at once! …And how do you want me to cope with this situation? ….Fine, I've got some important news. The Uchiha's haven't heard from Itachi ever since he joined the Akatsuki. The Snakes weren't the one's that killed more than half of the Uchiha clan to seek revenge on Itachi as well. …I'm not sure why Itachi would want to do that. …Right, I'll call you when I know something."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Mr. Uzumaki, can I come in?" Gaara asked.

"Go head Gaara, come in," said Minato, his voice sounding a bit strained.

Gaara opened the door to the hospital room and looked over at Minato who was resting on the hospital bed. He was shirtless and had bandages on his left shoulder where he had been shot. He looked tired and helpless. It almost hurt to see such a cheerful man so depressed.

"I still don't understand why the Akatsuki murdered my wife," Minato began, sadly. "Nor why The Snakes are after us as well. I've been sitting here trying to figure that out, but I haven't come up with a solution -God!" he gritted out in frustration. He was on the verge of tears. He still couldn't believe that what Gaara had told him was true. "Forgive me if I've done anything wrong to deserve this. I don't want my son to get hurt," he cried.

"You haven't done anything wrong Minato. Naruto is safe; he's with Mr. Uchiha, a trained officer. I'm sure he'll take good care of him," Gaara assured.

Minato nodded slowly and got off the bed.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what are you doing!? The doctor said you need your rest." Gaara told him.

"I was shot on the left arm. That's it. I don't need to rest because of that," he said in a matter fact. "We need to track down those Snakes somehow and get a hold of Itachi. I knew him since he was a child. He grew up in the small town I lived in. He has to let me speak to him long enough to convince him that this is wrong. I will not have my son get hurt. He's all that I have left from Kushina!" He said, determined.

"Sir, it won't be easy, you-"

"I know it won't, but I'm willing to do anything to protect those I love and cherish," he explained.

Gaara watched as Minato pulled on a white t-shirt that he got from a small closet in the room and slipped on his shoes. "But what if Itachi won't listen and ends up killing you? You can't just abandon Naruto like that," he tried to reason.

"I understand, but I'm willing to make sacrifices," he persisted. "As long as I've done the best that I can to protect my family, I will rest in peace. Although Itachi has done wrong, I still have little faith in him; I know that he always had perfectly good explanations for his wrongdoings."

"Mr. Uzumaki," Gaara gritted out, completely against Minato's choice of going after Itachi.

"I won't listen to anymore of this, Gaara. We must leave and get to Mexico, pronto." With that, Minato took his exit, leaving Gaara behind. Minato felt impelled to take a stand against the issue and there was nothing anyone could do or say to stop him.

_Riiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiii- beep._

"Hello? …You again, what do you want?! …They what!? …But how is that possible? I thought that the Akatsuki was found here in Konoha… No! Naruto is on his way there right now, so is Mr. Uzumaki. I can't stop them! …Don't you understand? They're not safe here anyway. Mr. Uzumaki was shot by a member of that damned Snake mafia! …Fine, just don't get yourself caught. And don't let them find out that you and the others are fallowing around both the Uzumaki's and the Uchiha's too. ...Yes, bye," Gaara said, hanging up and putting the cell into his pocket. _Now, time to get Mr. Uzumaki and head toward Mexico, _he thought. ***

"Neji…?" Said Minato, looking at the man before him a bit perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened to you Mr. Uzumaki. Are you alright?" a boy with white eyes and long brown hair tied up into a low ponytail, wondered aloud.

Minato nodded. "How did you know?" he asked, surprised.

"Hn, it's a small town, so word gets around quick." He stated.

Gaara stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Minato and a familiar guy about his age near the exit. _'Him…' _he thought with a grim set look on his face.

Minato spotted Gaara as he came up beside him. "Oh, Gaara, are you ready to go? I've already checked out."

"Yeah," he uttered, glowering at the other man.

Minato noticed and laughed nervously. "Right, um… this is Neji. Neji," he introduced, with a grin very similar to Naruto's plastered on his face, "this is Gaara."

"Hey," Neji said with small smirk.

Gaara just turned his head and ignored him.

"Eheh, you'll have to excuse him," Minato said nervously. "He's kind of hard to talk to."

"It's alright. So, where are you both headed off to?" he asked, dismissing it.

Minato opened his mouth to speak, but Gaara beat him to it.

"Mexico," Gaara replied bluntly, "you coming?"

Minato tensed as Gaara said this and instantly excused them both in order to have a private word. With their backs turned to the brunette, Minato and Gaara began whispering to one another.

"Gaara, I don't think that's such a great idea. It's too dangerous, maybe he shouldn't come?"

"He has a private jet." Gaara reasoned, trying to keep his voice down.

"That might be so, but- Wait a minute, how do you know that?" Minato asked, confused.

"He's a Hyuga. I'm sure many have heard of him and the fact that he's a stubborn, careless, impudent, rich guy."

Neji glared holes into Gaara's back. "You do realize I can hear everything your saying?"

Minato sweat dropped and instantly turned around to face him with an innocent expression. "Eheh, sorry Neji. He didn't mean it," he apologized.

Gaara glared up at Minato. "Yes I did." He argued.

Minato instantly elbowed him in the right arm and made the red head groan in slight pain.

"Look," Neji began. Gaara averted his gaze while rubbing his shoulder from where he had been hit. "I have great respect for you Mr. Uzumaki. After what I heard, I'm not willing to let that pass. I'll help you track down who ever did it and make them pay," he swore, with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"Thanks Neji," Minato said kindly, "but that really isn't necessary. All I-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for answer. I'll go with you and we'll travel on my private jet. That way, it'll be at no cost to you and maybe we can get there faster," he offered.

Minato held a thoughtful expression for a few moments before shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry; I can't put you in danger."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Let him come with us, sir. Neji is pretty popular. I'm sure he can help us track down those crooks faster than we can on our own."

"…"

"Please Mr. Uzumaki, let me help," Neji pleaded as Minato averted his gaze.

"Fine," Minato replied sternly. "But we must hurry."

Both Neji and Gaara nodded at once and all three instantly rushed through the exit doors. ***

"Look at you Naruto," Sasuke said in disbelief. He grabbed a few tissues from somewhere beside him and handed them to the blonde. "You're an emotional wreck!"

"W-Well excuse me for being sentimental over someone who is just about to die," he sniffled, taking the tissue from Sasuke's hand and blowing his nose.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto threw the used tissue away and grabbed another one. He turned his attention back to the screen after witnessing a few more tears stream down Naruto's face.

'Harry,' the main character in the movie, Armageddon, had sacrificed himself in order to safe humanity and died. It was really a sad ending, but after witnessing the bright smiles on the faces of the people on earth, to him, made it all worth it. Imagine the world ending before your life has even begun? Harry had given those people a second chance to start anew and appreciate life a little better. Don't just sit around waiting for something amazing to happen, go out and search for it because you may never know when a meteor, the size of Texas, will decide to strike us down and destroy us all. A man like Harry may not be there to save us. But if you can't find what you're searching for, wait patiently and let it come to you.

When the credits came on, Naruto turned off the screen and whipped his tears away. "That was a really good movie, I honestly loved it." Naruto commented.

Sasuke smirked, "told you it was a good movie."

Naruto nodded and leaned his head against Sasuke shoulder. "You were right," he whispered, closing his eyes with a small smile plastered on his face.

Sasuke snaked an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him close. "Are you sleepy?"

"A little bit," he replied. "Hey Sasuke, what would you do if the world was going to end in 12 days?" he asked, curiously.

"I'd do what I'm doing now, that is… finding my brother and seeking answers, and make love to you as much as possible," he replied.

"Sasuke, we hadn't even had sex yet and you're already fantasying about it. Get your mind out of the gutter!" he said angrily.

"Hn. And what would _you_ do if the world were to end in 12 days?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I wouldn't want that to happen. There's so much I haven't seen nor done. If the world were to end in 12 days than maybe I should've died when my mom was killed… but then, I wouldn't have met you," he finished.

Naruto looked up at the raven with warm eyes. The way the blonde looked at him gave him an odd feeling inside. It was a good feeling. Almost as if he had butterflies in his stomach. Sasuke leaned down and drew Naruto into a passionate kiss. It wasn't a heated kiss like before. This one was more gentle and loving. Like, it should have been at first. God he was an idiot.

Naruto pulled back a little and sighed. He remembered about his father and wondered if he was okay, if anything happened to him, and where he was now.

Sasuke immediately noticed the sad look in Naruto's eyes and wondered what was wrong. "Are you okay Naruto?" he asked, softly.

Naruto shook his head and spoke sadly. "My dad… I want to talk to him," he told him.

Sasuke nodded in understanding and gave Naruto a chaste kiss. "Be right back. I'll see what I can do."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke got up and walked down the aisle toward his parent's direction.

After Sakura annoyed the hell out of him for calling him to many times, he decided to throw his cell phone away after intentionally breaking it. He hadn't gotten a new one since, mainly because he didn't feel the need to. "Dad, I need your phone."

"For what?" he asked, putting away his IPod.

"Naruto wants to speak with Mr. Uzumaki. He's worried about him."

Fugaku nodded and reached his cell phone from his back pocket and took it out. "Here you go."

Sasuke grabbed it and gave him a 'thanks.' He was about to leave, but his mother stopped him before he could.

"Oh, Sasuke wait! Have you guys eaten anything?" she asked.

Sasuke turned his head to look at her. "Not yet, but I'll order something right now." With that, he made his way back toward his seat.

***

_Mexico, Colima; Akatsuki headquarters…_

"Hahah, guess what Itachi?" A man with a shock of black hair and who wore an odd mask that covered his face except for his right eye, asked excitedly.

"Shut up Tobi." Itachi growled; annoyance evident in his tone of voice and facial features.

The room they were in was dark, illuminated with only a dim candle light. Itachi sat across a long table from where Tobi sat in front of him chuckling.

"You shouldn't be so spiteful, Itachi. I just wanted to tell you the great news!" he announced, cheerfully. When Itachi didn't respond, Tobi decided to continue. "I heard that your little brother was on his way here to Mexico. Aren't you excited?" he asked.

Itachi drew his eyebrows together and stood, angrily slamming his hands against the table's hard surface with the palms of his hands. "What did you say!?"

"Heh, well, it turns out that he's not coming alone." Tobi explained, unfazed by Itachi's reaction. "You're entire family is on their way over here too." Tobi shifted in his seat and crossed his arms in front of his chest before continuing. "The Snakes mafia found Uzumaki's location as well."

Itachi's eye's partially widened in surprise.

"The Snakes only attacked Mr. Uzumaki." Tobi declared. "He was shot in the left shoulder, but apparently a cop showed up as the snakes took their escape. They must have heard them coming. The Snakes mafia knows nothing about your family though. As far as I know, they think you killed them all."

Itachi gulped silently and turned his head away.

"Your family hiding in Konoha will be for nothing if they find them here in Mexico. Turns out that your family followed Naruto on his flight back to Mexico, so if they find _him_…" Tobi quit talking and let Itachi figure out the rest on his own.

_They find Sasuke, _Itachi thought angrily, finishing Tobi's words. _I can't let that happen… if they find Sasuke they will find the rest of my family as well and realize that I hadn't indeed killed my entire family. _

"It's going to be a nice family reunion, won't it…?" Tobi teased.

Itachi sat back down and looked at Tobi furiously. "Since when did you know about this?"

"Relax, I just found out from a soldier(1) a few moments ago." Tobi defended.

"Call the boss." Itachi ordered.

**TBC**

**A/N: **(1)A _soldier_ in a mafia is no doubt the dirtiest rank to hold within the Mafia. They do all of the ugly work, including collecting outstanding payments, tracking down people who have wronged the Mafia, and doing whatever it takes to protect the higher-ranking members. While they may seem to have the most difficult and grittiest work, they actually don't make a lot of money and don't have much power within the family.

_Next chapter I'll explain more about the Akatsuki Mafia. Please review and tell me if you love it, hate it, or if you think it's really nothing special. I might also reveal who that mystery person is that Gaara was speaking to on the phone if you hadn't figured it out already._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Though if I did, the show would be a romantic yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke.

**Warning**: OOC. Rated M. Just to be safe. I proofread the story but I'm afraid I might have accidently missed something. If so, I'll review my story and edit it once more.

**Blind**

Pein is the Akatsuki leader. The Boss if you prefer. He didn't intentionally plan of being a part of any mafia. Somehow, it just turned out that way.

Pein was an orphan. He had no family or friends when he was a child. His parents had been murdered when he was only eight years old. He grew up in a small village called Tepames in Colima, Mexico. It was a small town where everyone was very familiar with one another. Right before the sun would rise; families would already be up and ready to do their daily chores. It was work-work-work for these families. Since it was a poor town, that's all they could really do to support their families. Even little kids were out in the streets trying to sell food, candy, anything to get money and help their parents.

In July's hot summer Pein had been working all day fixing up a gigantic garden for a rich man who went by Orochimaru. He had tired him out all day without even a cold drink for his hard work. As he came home that night, he had expected to find his mom and dad's warm loving welcome, but all he found were his parents murdered in the living room floor and his house _empty._ Nothing was left.

The next day, Pein was fired from his job. He was told that he was no longer needed for he had found someone else to do his job. Pein begged him not to let him go because that was the only job that he had and the only thing he had left, but Orochimaru had shut the door to his face. Tears fell from golden eyes as he wondered down the streets with nowhere else to go.

Pein walked all he could until his legs gave out on the edge of a sidewalk. The sun was still high in the center of the cloudless sky and he wondered how long it would be until the cold night would fill the air and he would have to suffer without a warm blanket to keep him warm. Right then, as he continued to sit on the edge of the sidewalk all alone, a young girl with beautiful gray eyes appeared next to him.

"Hello there," she spoke, giggling. "My name's Konan, what's your name?" The sweet smile on her face brightened her facial features. She seemed bright and very cheerful.

"I'm… Nagato." He replied, hesitantly.

"Why do you look so sad?" Konan wondered out of the blue.

Pein averted his gaze as silent tears streamed down his cheeks remembering what happened. That's how his and Konan's friendship first blossomed. They were both orphan's with no friends or family. It turns out that Konan's parents were too murdered on her living room floor with nothing left. They had found it odd that they had also been working under the same man and were fired the same day, but at different times. ***

"Boss," Pein sat in his office behind his desk. If looks could kill, Tobi would already be dead for having disturbed him. "I've got an important message."

"What?" He replied, earnestly.

Tobi began, unfazed, "Orochimaru is on the move. We've discovered some Snakes in Konoha, Japan. They have found the Uzumaki's."

Pein drew his eyebrows together and nodded calmly. "Where are the Uzumaki's at the moment?"

"They're on separate planes on a flight back to Mexico."

"Why are they in separate planes?"

"It's complicated…" Tobi sighed. "But one of them isn't arriving alone. They're with the Uchiha's."

"Which one is it?"

"Naruto sir," he replied.

Pein nodded and speed dialed a number with his cell.

"_Nagato...?"_

"Konan, escort Naruto Uzumaki to Akatsuki headquarters when he arrives here. Find him and bring him to me immediately. **Just him**, am I clear?"

Konan agreed before hanging up.

Pein shut his cell and set it on the table. "You may leave Tobi; I've got some important business to take care of."

Tobi nodded and made his leave. ***

Naruto bid his father goodbye in a low whisper before hanging up the phone and handing it to Sasuke.

"How was he?" Sasuke asked a bit hesitant after putting the cell away into his coat pocket.

Sasuke gasped, surprised when Naruto instantly buried his face into his chest. "He was shot on the left shoulder." He sobbed.

Sasuke patted his back gently to try and comfort him. "But is he okay?" he wondered.

"Mhmm…, he told me he was just fine and that Gaara and Neji were with him. Sasuke, this is serious. I can't believe they're really after us!"

"There, there, Naruto. Even so, we'll put an end to this madness. Be glad your father is okay. Now, why is he with Neji?" He wondered. That part confused him. Neji had NOTHING to do with this.

The blonde looked up at him with teary eyes and shrugged. "He says he really cares for my father, but I really don't know."

"I see, well your father is on his way to Mexico isn't he? You'll see him later after we get there. Try to get some rest for now, but first we'll eat. We arrive tomorrow." Sasuke informed.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not hungry at the moment," he admitted.

"You're eating," Sasuke bit out angrily.

The dark aura that suddenly surrounded the raven frightened him. "_Gulp… _Okay_._" He agreed a tiny bit scared. ***

Naruto ate a half a cup of ramen. Since that was the only thing he was willing to eat, Sasuke had no choice but to order him that. Naruto disliked it when Sasuke was bossy. He told him that he was not hungry, but he's such a pushy, cold, stubborn, bastard sometimes…

"Ugh! I'm stuffed, no more!" Naruto pouted childishly, turning his head away when Sasuke tried to feed him.

Sasuke drew his eyebrows together when the blonde continued to complain childishly. "I told you to eat real food, but you wanted this junk. Now open up and eat all of it!" Sasuke commanded angrily. He held a half empty cup of ramen in his left hand with chopsticks in the other wrapped around with noodles. "If you're not going to eat healthy than I suggest you eat it all, so open up!" he ordered, pushing the chopsticks in front of the blond's face.

You know, when a person becomes upset, sad, or depressed they either eat a lot or eat nothing at all. Naruto really wasn't in the mood for eating at the moment, but since he had skipped out on breakfast and dinner the day before, he understands why Sasuke would be worried about him, but still, he really wasn't hungry. What was so difficult to understand? He'd rather be sleeping in the raven's arms, mourning about what's yet to come. Who else was going to get shot? Whose name is next on the Grim Reaper's death list? He didn't have the time to be thinking about food. He had other, more important things to worry about.

"If you plan on fighting the mafia on an empty stomach dobe, I wish you tons of luck. Because as your week form withers in pain on the cold solid ground for not having eaten anything after the mafia gangs up on you and leaves you there to rot, I'll stand there glaring at you thinking how stupid you are for not listening to me. My last words, 'I told you so,' will cut deep into your delicate soul as you take your last breath and die. Do you want that?" Sasuke asked in all seriousness with an evil glint in his eye. Naruto sweat dropped and slowly opened his mouth to eat. Sasuke shot him a satisfied smirk; 'good boy', he thought as he continued to feed him more ramen.

After a few moments, Naruto swallowed the last bit of his food and looked up at the raven after what they had eaten was thrown away. "Sasuke, you're really scary when you talk very seriously with a black aura surrounding you. You really shouldn't do that…" He suggested, still a bit nervous.

Sasuke pulled him to his arms and 'hn'd.' "It got you to eat didn't it? Now rest. I'm tired," he ordered.

"Pushy," Naruto complained as he snuggled in his arms and decided to get some sleep. ***

Riiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiii- _beep._

"What is it Konan?" Pein answered.

"_Plans changed. I won't be able to take Naruto to you."_

"Why is that?" he asked emotionless.

"_You'd never guess who's on the plane with Minato Uzumaki." ***_

"Ahem, excuse me Gaara," Neji began, clearings his throat. He was the first to interrupt the everlasting silence that enveloped his private jet ever since they walked in and took their seats. The only time there was ever any noise was when Minato received a call from Naruto, but other than that, nothing but their silent breathing was heard.

Minato didn't want to start a conversation. Only because Neji and Gaara weren't ones who seemed very much interested in small talk; although, he was a bit taken aback when Neji suddenly spoke up.

"What do you want?" Gaara gritted out, mind you he actually enjoyed the silence.

Neji sighed at his reply. "Can you accompany me to get us all a few drinks in the back room?"

Gaara would have declined, but it was in order from his _boss _none the less. "Fine…" he replied.

Neji bowed slightly to Mr. Uzumaki, excusing them both. "We'll be right back sir."

Minato nodded with a grin. "Sure, why not?"

Once Gaara and Neji arrived in the back room, the red head found himself backed up against a wall by the collar of his shirt. He hissed in pain when the back of his head made impact with the hard wall.

"I would appreciate it if you gave me a little more respect," Neji gritted out.

"If that's why you called me back here, than you're wasting your time," Gaara responded. "If you think because you have suddenly become my boss that you have the right to order me around, you are sadly mistaken."

Neji smashed his lips roughly against the others and forcibly pushed his tongue past his lips. Gaara's mouth was completely ravished by the brunette, but although he was shocked by this, he didn't struggle against the other for some reason. Neji pulled away shortly and pulled Gaara back toward him and against the wall once again; his lips merely inches away from Gaara's. "That's where you're wrong," he whispered breathlessly.

Gaara drew his eyebrows together angrily. "Why are you here?" he scowled.

Neji smirked. "Same reason you are. I'm a part of this investigation after all. The FBI wants both mafias. Thanks to the Uzumaki's we can finally find the Snakes and Akatsuki and put an end to their crimes."

"You weren't supposed to tag along with_ us_ though," he complained.

"I missed you."

Gaara was suddenly taken aback by this.

"I haven't seen you in so long," the brunette continued. Then he took a short pause before speaking again. "Looking at you and having you so close… you have no idea how much I'd like to hold you in my arms right now and take you. We finally have the same case. Our head boss moved you with me on the same case I've been stuck with for the past 5 years and yet," he spoke sadly, "you don't seem the least bit happy to see me."

The hurt in Neji's light lavender eyes reflected upon Gaara's emerald ones, but he was quick to cover it with an icy glare. "I never wanted to be a part of this investigation. It was because of you though, and it's why I ended up where I am. You decided to abandon me 5 years ago because of this damned case! And even though you left me, that day I needed you most, I couldn't bring myself to hate someone I had unintentionally fallen for. I went after you and for what!? For nothing!" he spat. "I realized what a fool I was for chasing after you. You never even bothered to neither call me and see how I was doing nor send me as much but a fucking letter!"

Gaara was furious. Neji knew, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. "I know, but when my father told me about the case, he had already admitted me to volunteer before I could decline. I never had the choice Gaara. You think I would have wanted to be working undercover for the FBI when I was 12 years old?! It was a life threatening event, I'm certain kids would rather be outside playing ball then-"

"We're not like them!" Gaara gritted out, cutting Neji off. "We were never like them!"

"I know, but I'd rather be back in Seattle where I met you and stay next to you than grow up wondering, 'will I survive the next day in order to finally see you again?' Faith is all I had. I tried my best to stay on the top of my game so I won't be found killed and not be able to see you again! When I heard you followed my footsteps I felt heartbroken. I knew that if you ever died I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"

"…" Gaara was at loss for words and turned his head.

"I love you." Neji confessed. When Gaara didn't reply he decided to continue. "I always have since that stormy night in Seattle that I found you hiding behind a trashcan in an alley. I remember hearing your soft sobs as I walked home. Destiny led me to you and when I looked into your eyes I felt as if something inside me was born. A new warm feeling I never felt before, but you were crying. You told me you had no one, your family had been slaughtered, and your friend had left you behind to move to a small village in Japan because he didn't want to cause you anymore trouble… anymore pain. It hurt to see you that way and I promised myself I'd do anything I could to protect you; that I didn't want to see this person go through so much pain again, but I can see I broke that promise long ago."

Neji averted his gaze in shame, but immediately looked up at Gaara when he spoke. "You're right. Just like everyone else, you left me too. I've become so cold and distant… it's all because of YOU!" Gaara glared. "You turned me into the person I am now. When I watch people expressing their happiness it pisses me off. I'm often disgusted by it, but I can't give you all the blame. I put it upon myself also; I no longer wanted to hurt like I did once then…" Gaara was suddenly surprised when he felt a warm wet tear slide down his left cheek. "I-I don't want you leave me like everyone else did."

Gaara averted his gaze as he felt himself cry for the first time in 5 years. He was ashamed of it and Neji noticed. The brunette lovingly held him into a tight embrace.

"I won't leave you again, I promise. I missed you Gaara, I missed you so much. I never plan on leaving you again."

***

"How is that possible? A 17 year old brat can't be a part of the FBI." Pein told her.

"_Don't get yourself infuriated, Nagato."_ Konan spoke calmly. Although Pein never expresses any of his emotions, she is somehow able tell what's going on behind his emotionless façade. _"I promise I will find the perfect moment, and then bring Naruto to you."_ With that said, she hung up her end of the line.

Pein closed his cell and called in Itachi. He needed to have a word with him.

***

_Day 2, 2:56pm; Manzanillo, Mexico _

Sasuke and Naruto were quickly gathering their things as they quickly tried to hurry up and get off the damned plane. They finally felt relieved now that they have finally arrived.

Naruto stretched a little as he stood up and walked down the aisle and to the exit with Sasuke following right behind.

"Hurry up dobe!" Sasuke pushed.

"Yeah, yeah, but it's kinda hard to after sitting for so long; I feel like I've been butt raped Sasuke." he complained. "Did you try anything while I was sleeping?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the question and stepped down the stairs. Once their feet touched the grounds of Mexico, Sasuke took the time to look around.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Naruto awed.

Mikoto came up behind them and responded. "Sure is."

"Long time no see," Fugaku said with a grin, "feels great to be back!"

Sasuke frowned. "Okay, let's go."

Naruto immediately dropped his suitcase and hugged Sasuke's arm in protest. "But we just arrived! We can't leave, what about your bro-"

"Dobe, I meant let's go to my place and settle down before we do anything."

Naruto made an 'o' with his lips. "Eheh, I knew that." He grinned nervously while rubbing the small of his neck. "Okay let's go! I want to look for Jiraiya afterwards."

Sasuke nodded and took out the cell from his pocket. "Dad, call the chauffeur." Sasuke ordered, throwing the cell phone to Fugaku.

Fugaku caught it and immediately dialed a number.

Naruto stared at them confused after he picked up his suitcase. "Chauffeur…? What chauffeur?"

"I don't know who he is," Sasuke replied. "Although, he's been working with my parents since we lived here. I was still a kid back then; too young to remember. "

Naruto laughed. "Wait a minute. You were born here?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question. "No. My mom and dad met in Japan, where I was born, but I moved here because Mexico-"

"Is a place I could really call home," Mikoto finished.

"Oh, yeah… I was just wondering because, Sasuke, you don't look Mexican at all." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, what about you? You look tan enough to have been born here." Sasuke pointed out.

"And if I was? Not every Mexican is tan with brown eyes you know." Naruto argued.

"So, _were _you?" the raven wondered.

"A quarter. My dad's from America, which explains his blue eyes/blonde hair. My mom's from the North part of Mexico. Let's just say, that's where all the "white" Mexicans are. They have money, cars, everything. My dad took a vacation there, met my mother at her job, and I was born here in the south. This is where she moved." He explained.

"I see. Why would anyone want to move _here _though?" he asked.

Naruto grinned excitedly. "That's what I want to find out!"

Sasuke nodded and turn his attention toward his parents when his parents called them over to the car that didn't take long to arrive. "Let's go get our things in the car." He said.

Naruto nodded and turn his head. "That's not a car…," Naruto murmured slowly with wide eyes glazed with both shock and amazement.

Both Naruto and Sasuke walked until they stood in front of a large limo. The chauffeur in uniform took their bags and put them in the back as all of them climbed in; all except for Naruto.

"Naruto stop starring and come in." Sasuke ordered.

It was amazing! The limo was a black hummer with 22" chrome wheels. It was _huge_, and he could not understand why anyone would own a limo in a place like this! This isn't a place that you'd be driving around something as flashy as this. He was expecting more or less, a truck or a donkey. This is just too much.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I can't." He was starring at the _thing _before him in disbelief.

Sasuke extended his hand. "Come in Naruto." He repeated.

Mikoto popped her head out from the door and shot him a guilty smile. "I'm sorry sweetie. I should have told you about this earlier. Come in anyway, it's alright."

Naruto mindlessly kept shaking his head. "I- I can't," he gulped.

Sasuke drew his eyebrows together. "Take my hand Naruto. You're not scared are you?" he remarked.

Naruto shot him a glare. "No!"

"Then, get _in_." he ordered, clearly annoyed.

In truth, he knew that the Uchiha's were rich; better yet, _"_had money_"_, but not _this _much money. He's never been around flashy things, so just _that _made him feel a bit uneasy. Who wouldn't? Naruto took a step closer to the limo and reached out to grab Sasuke's offered hand. The chauffeur shut the door behind him once he was settled inside next to Sasuke.

Fugaku chuckled. "Let's celebrate the fact that we are finally home! Anyone heard of the 'Bahia de los Muertos'? There's a great place to relax, eat, and look at the fine view. What do ya say?"

Mikoto giggled at the offer. "Sure, let's go once we settle down in our home." She said.

"Are you guys up for it?" Fugaku asked, turning his attention to the raven and Naruto who looked a bit timid.

"Naruto wanted to visit his godfather," Sasuke told him. "Why don't you guys go ahead and enjoy your day while we take a look around the village?" he said. He had an arm around the blonde's waist, but his parents didn't seem to mind.

"It's a date! Just don't wonder around for too long." Fugaku told them.

Mikoto agreed. "And don't start trouble. Make sure you call us in case of an emergency. Don't get lost and make sure you look both ways when crossing the streets… Don't-"

Sasuke averted his gaze and cut her off. "I get it mother."

Naruto looked around nervously. He and Sasuke sat in the ends of the seats while Mikoto and Fugaku sat together on the side. At _least_ 16-18 people could fit in there.

Mikoto nodded and smiled. "Should I tell the driver to give you a ride? Or will you take horses?"

Sasuke shrugged and turned his attention to Naruto who he caught practically dazed with what was all around him. "Naruto, do you know where the village is or what it's called?"

"…" Naruto didn't respond. He kept starring at everything around him.

Sasuke waved a hand in front of the blonde's face, irritated. "Naruto?" he called.

"Naruto," Fugaku said loudly.

Naruto instantly snapped his attention to Mr. Uchiha. "Huh? What? Sorry, Mr. Uchiha, I wasn't paying attention." He apologized.

"I can see." Fugaku dismissed. "Anyway I see you looking around so let me give you a small tour."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay," he agreed.

"What you see in front of you is a large LCD TV with DVD/CD/MP3 capabilities." He informed, starring at the screen. "It's a Bose surround sound and Xbox360. There's a lighted fireplace and bubbling fish tanks over there," he pointed. "And it is also a 6" raised roof with color changing lights," he continued, looking up at it. Then he shot the blonde a wide grin and chuckled. "Yup, I picked out this baby myself! Isn't it great?" he asked, patting the seat next to him; opposite from where Mikoto was sitting.

Naruto moved his lips to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it. "_This_," he sighed, "Is what happens to people who are so damn rich they don't know what to do with their money."

"Now, now Sasuke… be nice to your old man." Fugaku teased.

"Shut up old man!" He gritted out.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto interrupted. "Where do you live?"

"I live here in Manzanillo," he replied.

"It's very beautiful Naruto. Wait 'till you see it." Mikoto commented.

"Sure is!" Fugaku said cheerfully. "I picked out a nice beach house! I thought it'd be perfect!"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Mr. Uchiha, if this is what you call a car, than I'm afraid to find out what you call a _beach house_. Is it anything like your home in Konoha?" he wondered.

"Not at all, I let my wife pick that one out. She wanted a 'homey' environment; this house is just a little more… _out there_. I have three other cars by the way. One's my son's, mine, and Itachi's. We also have a nice boat. We have to go on it!" He grinned.

Sasuke huffed. "We're not on vacation!"

"I know," Fugaku defended. "I just missed it here. I want to enjoy myself too if I can."

Naruto shifted in his seat a little and asked, "Mr. Uchiha, if you love it here so much, why don't you ever visit?"

"If I could, I'd take my private jet and come here during the summers to enjoy myself with my family," he sighed, "but Itachi's here… I never want to see the bastard's face again!" he growled.

The comment made Mikoto gasp in shock. Everyone remained silent and Naruto immediately regretted asking that question. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who averted his gaze and remained silent. The blonde instantly snapped his attention back to Fugaku when he continued speaking.

"He killed all of my Uchiha bloodline. He left us to live as if trying to torture us by rubbing it in our face! I loved my son; I don't know how he ended up fallowing the wrong path after everything I've taught him about 'protecting our family.' I never knew that Itachi could betray us like this." he finished.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. He couldn't take the hurt in everybody's eyes. It pained him. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Sasuke pulled him to his chest and kissed the top of his head. "It's alright dobe. So, what was the village called that you wanted to go to?" Sasuke asked, trying to change the subject.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was smiling down at him. "It's Tepames. Not far from here." He replied.

"Naruto," Fugaku began, instantly gaining the blonde's attention.

"Yes sir?" Naruto replied nervously.

"How long have you and my son been going out?"

The out-of-the-blue question made Naruto's eyes immediately widen with shock and had made Sasuke cough suddenly.

Confused, Sasuke asked, "Father, why this all of a sudden? Does it bother you?"

Fugaku shook his head. "Not at all, I'm actually glad you found someone like Naruto, even though he's not a girl, but I want to know for how long you two been dating."

Sasuke nodded.

"It's only been a couple days Mr. Uchiha." Naruto replied.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "Then I'm not too late," he mumbled, more so to himself.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Too late for what exactly?"

"I was worried that you two would have sex before I gave you _the talk_." He explained.

Mikoto couldn't help but giggle at the face her son made. Naruto remained still and speechless. You could notice the light blush dusted across his cheeks.

"Didn't you already give me the talk way back then, before I dated Sakura?" the raven asked.

Fugaku closed his eyes and calmly nodded. "Indeed, but that was if you did it with a girl. This is with a guy son."

Sasuke's left eye instantly twitched. "What- _the hell_- do you know about gay sex?" He asked slowly.

Fugaku looked up at him. "Just that it hurts the one on the bottom very badly. In this case," Fugaku turned his attention to the innocent blonde who felt like a helpless deer in the headlights. "I believe that's you Naruto."

Somehow, Naruto felt offended.

"I don't mean to offend you Naruto," Fugaku instantly defended. "It just seems to be that way. Alright Sasuke," he continued, "this talk should be private, I know, but I think it's for the best if Naruto hears this too. First of all, use condoms. Although, I don't think it's necessary since Naruto can't get pregnant. You should still use it to be safe. Second, use lots of lube. Actually, I used to have a gay friend here who loved to talk to me about his lover and I was always forced to listen about how his lover was always complaining about his ass hurting after every time they had sex. I'll introduce you so he can talk to you about it some other time since he has more experience with it." With that, Fugaku finished his speech and gave them both a wink.

Sasuke really wanted to bang his head against something and Naruto wanted to crawl into a ditch and die.

A few seconds after, the chauffeur opened the door for them and said, "Welcome home, enjoy your stay."

Naruto was the first to step out and the first words that popped into his head were, '_O-M-G_'. It was very beautiful, but most of all… _huge_! Ten maids in light blue uniforms instantly came out of the house to greet them and grab their things.

"Hola señor, please let me take your things. Welcome home Mr. Uchiha!" A maid greeted.

"Hola señorita welcome home. Let me carry your things to your room." Another maid greeted.

Both Mikoto and Fugaku nodded as they took their things and led them inside.

"Como estas mijito, déjame llevarme tus cosas," A sweet old lady offered.

Naruto immediately shook his head. "Está bien, usted no se preocupe." He replied.

Sasuke watched as Naruto and the old maid instantly began bickering back and forth while trying to unhand a bag and suitcase; that which he didn't understand because they were arguing in Spanish. Sasuke cleared his throat and received both of Naruto's and the maid's attention. "Its okay miss, he's got them." Sasuke told her. (A/N: LOOK OUT-! Lol Please look out for Spanish sentences! I will put a **'Sp:' **before someone starts speaking in Spanish. That way they'll be speaking in Spanish although it's written for you in English in order for you to understand. This is my last warning or the story, if it isn't confusing for you already, will be even more confusing! THANK YOU!)

The lady shot him a confused expression. "Sp: I'm sorry sir. Can you repeat that please?" she asked.

Naruto sighed. "Sp: He said that it's fine and to give me my bags."

The lady nodded and let go. "Sp: If that's what the master says then its fine." She turned her head and went inside.

'_How could my father hire someone who can't even speak English?' _Sasuke thought irritated. He instantly took a step back when a young beautiful girl with blue eyes and blonde hair popped up beside him. She wore a maid's uniform, she was pretty, but in Sasuke's opinion, he just wasn't interested.

"Hi there," she winked. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. Should I help you with your bags _Master_?" The girl asked, saying 'master' in a seductive manner.

Naruto drew his eyebrows together when he noticed the girl flirting.

"I'd rather you refer to me as 'sir' and no. I don't need your help," he stated, instantly annoyed. "Hurry up Naruto! Let's settle down so we can search for your godfather."

Naruto ran after Sasuke when he walked past the front doors and left the girl starring after them in disbelief.

The beach house was a two story building. It had 7 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, an outside café, a patio, a pool, a laundry room, and so much more. Naruto had to take Sasuke's hand before he became utterly distracted by something and got lost. When they entered their room, Naruto was completely breath taken. There was a cozy fireplace in front of their humongous bed, a walk-in closet, huge bathroom with a tub and shower, a nice desk, and a flat screen TV on their wall. They also had a nice balcony with a nice view of the ocean.

"This can't be where I'm sleeping." Naruto said in disbelief. He let go of Sasuke's hand and let his things drop at his feet before he flung to the bed and laid on it with a soft bounce. "Sasuke, can we hide from the mafia in this house please. I seriously wouldn't mind."

"Hn. Don't drop things on the floor dobe."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Hey Sasuke, if you guys own a private jet, why go on an airplane?" He asked.

Sasuke opened a drawer and began putting things away before replying. "You already had your plane ticket. Why let it go to waste?" he reasoned.

"…" Naruto didn't respond. He figured he was probably right. Plane tickets are pretty expensive.

"Why don't you take a shower first while I put our things away? If you need anything let me know. I'll be right here." Sasuke told him.

Naruto nodded as he sat up. "Okay than. I won't be long."

There was a knock on the bedroom door as Naruto shut the door to the bathroom. Annoyed, Sasuke ordered them to come in.

"H-Hello sir," Ino greeted hesitantly.

Sasuke looked up at the girl and drew his eyebrows together without responding.

"I just wanted to see if everything was alright." She continued.

"If I need anything I'll call a maid. I don't need you right now, so leave and let me finish unpacking." He ordered.

"No, let me do it. It's my job anyway so-"

"I ordered you to get out." He growled.

Ino was a bit taken aback by the way he spoke to her. "Wow," She giggled, "I'm impressed. You seem to be a man with power and who _definitely_ knows what he wants –Very sexy too." She added.

Sasuke shut the drawer and glared at her, but to his surprise, the girl flung herself onto him and made him fall onto the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off of me!" He scolded angrily.

Ino didn't listen though. She had a seductive look in her eye that made Sasuke want to knock her off. He couldn't though. It wasn't like him to raise a hand to woman. "Why don't we have a little fun? Consider this a _welcome home_ present."

"I'm going to tell you one last time. Get the hell of off me or else I'll-"

Ino cut him off when she smashed her lips against his.

_BANG!_ The doors to the bathroom suddenly flung open and Naruto came out. "Hey, Sasuke I can't seem to get the shower running with warm water, how do I-" Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he witnessed the scene before him. "S-Sasuke, what's going on?" he stuttered.

Ino pulled away and glared at the blonde before her. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she spat.

Sasuke pushed her away and ran straight up to Naruto. "It's not what it looks like. She came on to me I swear!" he defended, gripping Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto stared deep into obsidian eyes before turning his attention to the girl sitting on the bed. "Get out!" he growled, angrily.

Ino shrieked and quickly nodded before running out of the bedroom. The venomous glint in Naruto's eyes was enough to send anyone running.

"Naruto, are you okay?" the raven asked, worriedly.

Naruto shot him a glare before sighing and shaking his head. "It's alright, I'm fine. How could you let her do that to you?" he murmured in disbelief.

"I didn't. It was sudden. I'm sorry Naruto, are you sure you're alright?" he repeated.

"I'm fine; just help me fix the water already. I let a girl see me half naked. Standing here with a towel wrapped around my waist is embarrassing as it is, so hurry." He complained; a light blush tainting his tanned cheeks.

Sasuke nodded while chuckling. "Too bad you're only _half _naked." He uttered, before he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Sasuke groaned in pain when Naruto's elbow connected with his abdomen and instantly regretted saying anything. "Damn it, Naruto. I was kidding!" he gritted out.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Hmph, yeah right bastard."

**A/N: GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. It's okay, don't worry about the review. 2 chapters is a gift for you. *hands you a cookie***


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Though if I did, the show would be a romantic yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke.

**Warning**: OOC. Rated M. Just to be safe. I proofread the story but I'm afraid I might have accidently missed something. If so, I'll review my story and edit it once more.

**Blind**

"What kind of shower is this!?" Sasuke growled in aggravation. No matter what he did, he could not fix the shower to warm water.

Naruto was standing behind Sasuke impatiently waiting for the water to be fixed. "Ugh! Let me do it bastard!" Naruto uttered in annoyance, pushing the raven aside.

Sasuke drew his eyebrows together and pushed him back, but not too harshly. "I've got it. Let me do this," he said, determined to get it fixed on his own.

The blonde pouted and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Why is it taking so long?" he asked.

Sasuke felt the water once more with the palm of his hand and it still felt cool. "Look, I'm _trying_ here alright dobe? Now shut up and go wait patiently on the bed!" He growled.

Naruto stomped his right foot and marched over to him. "MOVE OVER!" Naruto yelled, angrily. "I got it!"

_And so began their struggle…_

Naruto shoved Sasuke aside and Sasuke did the same. After a few seconds they both became furious and they gripped each others shoulders trying to force the other out of their way.

"I got it!"

"I got it!"

"I got it!"

"I got it!"

_SPLASH! CRASH!_

"I GOT IT!" Naruto yelled, looking down at his now drenched lover. When he noticed what he'd done, his face fixed into a shocked expression and he instantly bent down to help the raven. "Quick Sasuke, take my hand. I'll help you up, are you alright?" Naruto panicked.

Sasuke shook his head and slapped Naruto's hand away. "I can stand on my own," he scowled. Slowly he stood as the icy water seeped through his cloths and wet his skin.

Naruto was a bit taken aback when the raven slapped his hand away. He was only trying to help, but he quickly ignored the thought when he noticed Sasuke accidentally slip again. Without thinking, Naruto flung himself inside the shower and wrapped his arms around the raven's waist, preventing him from falling.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when he felt himself slip, but he felt a sudden rush of relief when two slender arms wrapped around his waist and caught him just in time. Sighing he said, "Thanks Naruto, but look at you. You're all wet now." He stood and gained back his posture, all while still holding onto the smaller male.

"Bastard…" Naruto began, irritated.

Sasuke embraced him and gave him a tight squeeze. "It's okay; I know you're cold idiot."

"Bastard…" Naruto repeated himself through clenched teeth. "My towel fell. CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NAKED!?" he yelled angrily, trying to break free from Sasuke grip.

Sasuke held a strong grip and took a peek at Naruto's backside. "Cute butt," Sasuke commented with a smug smirk.

Naruto's face instantly turned like the color of a tomato. "LET GO OF ME! I need to cover myself and the water's cold!!!" The blonde exclaimed, but Sasuke refused. He finally had the blonde naked in his arms, so he wasn't going to let go. Naruto struggled harder but to no use. Out of pure frustration he called out to Sasuke's mom. "Mrs. Uchiha!!!!!!!"

"Dobe calm down, I won't do anything to you if you're not ready." He said, trying to get Naruto to keep still.

"Then let me go already!" Naruto yelled.

Mrs. Uchiha suddenly appeared inside the restroom when he heard Naruto scream after her. She gasped at the sight before her and quickly thought about what may have caused this troublesome situation. Well, the reason why Sasuke was inside the shower with his clothes on and the reason why Naruto is struggling with him naked is probably because A) there was an accident and somehow they ended up the way they did, or B) Naruto was taking a shower and Sasuke sneaked in to molest him. God, she hoped it wasn't B. "Sasuke, what the hell is going on here!?" She yelled, grabbing a towel and going after Naruto.

Sasuke quickly let go of the blonde when he saw his mother at the door and watched as Mikoto was quick to cover the younger male and all of his glory. "It's nothing mother. It was all an accident. I slipped into the shower and when I stood up I slipped again but this time, Naruto managed to catch me and I ended up pulling him inside with me. His towel fell somewhere throughout the commotion." He explained.

Mikoto let out a long whoosh of breath. "Thank god." She murmured in relief. "Its okay sweetie let me walk you to the bed." She told Naruto.

A shivering blonde nodded and walked slowly inside the bedroom with Mikoto at his side.

Sasuke had already turned off the cold water and began to undress himself. All his wet clothes were dropped on the shower floor and once he was completely naked, he reached out for a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Mikoto asked while covering the blonde under the blankets to warm him up.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom whilst drying his hair off with a towel that he held in his hands. "Yeah I'm fine. Mother, can you warm up the water for us?" Sasuke asked.

Mikoto looked up at her son and smiled. "Is this what started all the commotion?" She asked.

"Hn, we couldn't fix the water." He uttered annoyed.

Mikoto giggled. "I'll fix it for you, sit down. You're clothes are on the shower floor right? I'll pick them up for you and hang them somewhere to dry."

Sasuke nodded and walked over to the trembling blonde hiding under the blankets. "I see you dobe, no use trying to hide." He murmured, lowering his face a breath away from Naruto's.

Naruto shrieked and blushed ever so cutely. "I'm not hiding!" Although he was embarrassed due to the fact that Sasuke saw his butt.

"Sasuke, the water's ready." Mikoto sang from inside the bathroom. She came out with a genuine smile illuminating her beautiful facial features.

Sasuke quickly straightened up and raised an eyebrow at Mikoto. "That quick?" he asked.

Mikoto nodded and headed for the door. "Yeah, it was easy. All you had to do was turn the handle all the way up. Make sure you take care of Naruto, I and your father will be leaving. I think we'll be home a little late." She informed.

Sasuke's left eye twitched by how easily his mother had fixed the shower even though _he_ found it difficult to do so. "Alright, have a good night and enjoy yourselves…"

"Thank you honey," she said. "Goodbye." With that, she turned to leave, shutting the door behind her.

"Come on Naruto, the water's running."

Naruto covered his face with the blanket. "So? You take a shower first bastard."

"I want you to take a shower with me." Sasuke stated.

"No." Naruto declined.

"Why won't you?"

Naruto sat up and looked at him straight in the eye. A light blush dusted his cheeks. "Why are you so persistent?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Why do you keep refusing?" The raven argued.

Naruto flushed a darker shade and averted his gaze. "I don't want to have sex yet," he mumbled softly.

Sasuke shook his head incredulously. "We don't have to; just take a shower with me okay?" Sasuke said. They didn't have to have sex yet if he didn't want to. Sasuke could understand since they were only two days into their relationship. He's afraid to rush things and cause them to break up.

Naruto averted his gaze and thought about it for a second. "Alright," he said, looking up at Sasuke and noticing his shocked expression after he agreed. "But promise me you won't try or do anything." Naruto said, flushing a deep rosy color.

Sasuke smirked. "I promise."

Naruto slowly slid off the bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist and sauntered over to the shower, side by side, with the Uchiha.

Sasuke noticed how timid Naruto seemed when they arrived in front of the shower and smiled at how cute he was. "Don't be shy Naruto, go ahead." He ordered.

Trembling slightly, Naruto slowly took off his towel from around his waist and let it drop to his feet. If it was possible, the blonde managed to flush a darker red.

As the towel fell to Naruto's feet, Sasuke was suddenly stunned by the most gorgeous body he had ever laid eyes on. Naruto's body, from head to toe, seemed to be sculpted by angels. His body was toned and flawless and his golden complexion was like sweat caramel. He could practically taste his skin against his. All of his features were like eye-candy to Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto cringed by the way Sasuke looked at him like a hawk that had spotted its prey. That glint in the raven's eyes sent chills down his spine. "Sasuke, please stop looking at me like that," Naruto pleaded a little terrified.

Sasuke snapped out of it when he noticed the uncomfortable look Naruto gave him. "I'm sorry; I suddenly dazed off for a second there. You look really beautiful Naruto." Sasuke complemented.

Naruto blushed. "Don't say stupid things," he huffed, stepping into the shower. _'How embarrassing,' _Naruto thought, letting the warm water hit his bare skin.

Sasuke became even more dazed the moment Naruto stepped into the shower. Droplets of water slid down his bare skin and his damp hair plastered to his face made him look even more gorgeous, not to mention sexy.

Naruto grabbed the shampoo and poured a bit on the palm of his hand. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was still staring at him while he shampooed his hair. "Sasuke, aren't you coming in? We need to hurry if we're going to go search for Jiraiya." Naruto uttered as the shampoo was washed away with the warm water.

"…"

"Sasuke?" The blonde rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and opened them only to find Sasuke just centimeters away from his lips. "KYA, what the hell are you doing!?"

Sasuke 'hn'd' at the stupid question after he was lightly pushed away. "I was about to kiss you idiot."

"I can see that, but you promised you wouldn't try nor do anything!" Naruto scoffed.

"Not even kiss you?"

Naruto drew his eyebrows together and bent down to hand him the shampoo. "Hurry or it'll get late," he ordered.

Sasuke sighed. He took the shampoo from Naruto's hands and set it back down before picking up a bar of soap and a washcloth. "Here," he said, handing them to him. "Wash me."

Naruto was suddenly shocked by this. "What? No way!" he refused.

Sasuke glared at him with a dark scary aura surrounding him.

"EEP, alright –alright, I'll do it." Naruto took a small gulp while blushing and took the bar of soap and washcloth from Sasuke's hands. He began with Sasuke's neck, washing him gently, and working his way down to his chest.

Sasuke smirked from the way Naruto's hand trembled as he did so. "Its okay dobe, I don't bite." He teased.

"Somehow," Naruto murmured, "I find that hard to believe bastard."

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto continued south, washing him gently.

In truth, it's not that Naruto was scared. No, that word couldn't even begin to describe how Naruto really felt at that moment. It was more like 'terrified' or 'EMBARRASED!' But as he continued to wash Sasuke's body he began to forget about those feelings and began to admire Sasuke's beauty. He noticed how well sculpted his strong chest was and how perfect Sasuke's abs were. His porcelain skin was almost enticing and perfect. The mere thought made him blush more in embarrassment. As he continued further south he came face to face with something he couldn't help but stare in utter amazement. Of course Sasuke noticed and smirked.

"Hn. -Like what you see dobe?"

Naruto turned scarlet and continued to wash him. "Don't be so smug bastard! Shut up!" he retorted.

Sasuke chuckled. "You can stop now, come 'ere." Sasuke ordered. He pulled Naruto up by the arm and took the soap and cloth from his hand. "It's my turn." He smirked.

Naruto quickly shook his head. "No, it's okay. I can do it myself," he argued.

"I'm washing you dobe. Deal with it."

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke made his way down south. ***

The sun was still high, there was a nice warm breeze, no clouds, and the day was perfect. It was a perfect day to go horseback riding, but they weren't just hopping on their horses for their enjoyment. They had some unfinished business to attend to, so here they were, on their way to Naruto's home town, Tepames!

"Hey, Naruto, before you get on your horse, turn around. The old maid is here to see you." Sasuke called, already on his horse. The horse was light brown with a flash of white on the roof of its nose. –Very beautiful.

Naruto turned around and noticed she had what looked like lunch boxes and bottles of water. The maid was basically running toward them.

"Sp: Oh my," she sighed, trying to catch her breath, "I'm so glad you haven't left yet. I made both of you lunch just in case you get hungry and I also included bottles of water in case you get thirsty. Here!" she said, handing them over to Naruto.

Naruto happily accepted them and gave her a toothy grin. "Sp: Think you so much, umm…"

"Sp: My name is Rosa. Please, have a safe trip." She said, smiling genuinely.

"Sp: That's a pretty name, but how do we carry all this while riding horses?" he asked, wondering how he was even going to get on his horse with everything he carried in his hands.

Rosa nodded. "Sp: Don't worry," she turned to face the master, gaining his attention. "Sp: Señor, you have a saddle bag that can carry all these things. I saw it in the back the other day; may I put that on Naruto's horse?"

Sasuke starred at her dumbfounded. _'What the hell did she just say?' _he thought.

"Sasuke," Sasuke turned to look at the blonde, "Rosa says there's a saddle bag for all this. Can we use it?"

'_Oh, so that's what she was telling me.' _"You may Rosa, go ahead."

Rosa turned to look at Naruto.

"Sp: He says go get it. Or maybe I should do that…" he said, feeling guilty for ordering an old lady around.

Rosa laughed. "Sp: No, it's okay. I'll go, I'll go." With that, she quickly turned to get the bag.

Naruto nodded and turned his attention to Sasuke. "This is great Sasuke, I'm so happy! I can't believe I'm going to my home town in just a few minutes. Isn't this exciting!?" he asked, cheerfully.

"I guess…" Sasuke replied casually. This made Naruto frown.

"You could at least act like you are excited bastard." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke sighed. Great, the happy mood is ruined because of him. "I'm happy for you Naruto, I really am. I just, never mind…"

Naruto looked up at him concerned. "What? What were you gonna say?"

"I'm afraid of who I'm going to run into. Somehow, I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's hard to explain." Sasuke uttered. When he noticed the worried look on Naruto's face, out of instinct he couldn't help but say, "I'm sure everything will be alright though. It may just be me." He assured.

Naruto nodded still a little worried.

"Sp: I'm back!"

Naruto quickly turned around and stared at the maid in shock. "Sp: Rosa, that was fast!"

"Sp: I might look old, but I don't feel old!" She said, grabbing the things from Naruto's hand and handing him the saddle bag. She was too short to put on the saddle bag herself, that's why she couldn't do it on her own.

With a bit of a struggle, they managed to settle everything and Naruto finally hopped onto the black horse. Both Naruto and Sasuke thanked Rosa and waved goodbye as they made their way to the small village of Tepames.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto began, riding his horse next to his. "How come the horses have the same white flash on their noses?" Naruto asked out of pure curiosity.

"That's because they're both related." Sasuke explained.

"Oh." Naruto smiled and then asked, "What's this horse's name?"

"Mystery," Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded and looked down at his horse. "She's beautiful. What about your horse?"

"His name is Lightning."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's horse and then at Sasuke. "Those are beautiful names! Who named them?" Naruto asked.

"I did. I was in my room, over in Japan, when my father said he had a surprise for me. It was my twelfth birthday and my dad surprised me by buying me two horses here in Mexico."

"Were you excited?"

Sasuke frowned. "No. What was I supposed to do with two horses in Mexico? I had these presents for 5 years now and I've barely been able to see them in person. The trainer here that took care of them sent me pictures as they grew up together. That's how I named them."

"Aw, Sasuke, do you still have the pictures?" Naruto asked, smiling.

Sasuke sighed. "I do. I always keep them with me."

"Aw, Sasuke," Naruto got all teary-eyed. "That's so sweet, I'm gonna cry!"

The raven turned to face the blonde with an annoyed expression. "Shut up! Stop making fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you Sasuke. That's just so sweet; I could seriously kiss you right now." ***

Rosa watched as Sasuke and Naruto disappeared from view with a kind smile illuminating her facial features. _'They are so kind and full of life. Especially the blonde one,' _she thought. She stayed there for a few more seconds before she decided to head inside the mansion. Once she entered and closed the door, she took a deep breath before yelling and saying in English, "Ino, come here! I have to talk with you."

"Oh, what is it now Rosa!? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ino complained, as she stomped her way into the living room.

"I can very well see that you are NOT busy. Instead of vacationing by the pool, why weren't you seeing to the master's needs?" Rosa asked angrily.

Ino huffed. "He doesn't like me. Plus, he said he'd call if he ever needed me and he hadn't called me once! I even went inside his room and insisted on helping him with something, but he pushed me away."

"Oh, deer girl, what am I going to do with you? You were assigned to be his personal maid. I'm old and here I am running back and forth assisting the blonde boy and the master. I don't mind, I just wish you would take responsibility for once." Rosa sighed.

"Well, Naruto doesn't like me either! I hate that guy! You know what he did?" Rosa starred at her in a confused manner. "He actually dared to order me around rudely! Who does he think he is!?"

Rosa remained quiet for a few seconds before responding. "Naruto was rude to you?" A bit of disbelief was evident in her voice. "What did you do to the poor boy!?"

Ino couldn't believe her ears. Rosa was actually siding with him. "What do you mean 'what did I do to him?' I did nothing!" She yelled in frustration.

"I don't believe you. You must've done something. I was just outside and they seemed like good people; especially the blonde one!" Rosa defended.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Okay well, you see, when I entered the room to help the master, he was looking real sexy," she blushed as she said this, "and well, you see… Aw, come on Rosa, isn't the master so dreamy!?" She asked, with wide sparkly eyes.

Rosa nodded in understanding. "Yes, the master is indeed handsome, but what- did- you- do!?" She asked, glaring at the young girl.

"I kissed him," she declared happily, but soon her smile fell into a huge frown, "but then that stupid blonde guy came and kicked me out when he saw us. Can you believe him? What are they? Dating? He doesn't have the right to say anything! I still can't figure out why he was in his room in the first place." She huffed.

"I'm not sure if the master and he are dating, but it could be so and you could have ruined a perfectly good relationship! What were you thinking coming on to the master like that!? You could've gotten yourself fired! Poor Naruto, I couldn't even imagine the way he felt when he found some scrawny little girl kissing his beloved boyfriend! Okay, from this day forward you will stay away from the master at all costs! You will be assigned to cleaning up the kitchen, is that clear?" By now, Rosa was glaring daggers at the girl.

Ino gulped. It's true, Mexican women are scary when they're angry. "Yes ma'am," She shrieked before quickly making her way to the kitchen. ***

"I was wondering what you two were doing that was taking so long," Minato admitted, after taking a sip of his drink….

After Neji and Gaara had set aside their differences, they decided it'd be for the best if Minato knew who they were working for.

…. "I had no idea that you boys were having a secrete FBI meeting with each other while I sat here with a bored look on my face. Anyway, why is the FBI involved? What does this have to do with the U.S?" he wondered aloud.

Neji sighed. "Both mafias were passing illegal deals over to America. That's how the FBI got involved. We've been, well _I've_ been on this case for more than five years." Neji explained.

Minato nodded. "I see, then what about you Gaara?" he asked, turning his attention to the red head.

"I barely got on the case."

Minato grinned, "Alright, and how long have you two been dating?" he asked suddenly.

Neji immediately choked on his drink when he heard the question. Gaara's eyes partially widened, but he remained indifferent.

"Oops," Minato said nervously, "I apologize for making you choke Neji."

"Don't worry Mr. Uzumaki," Neji replied, gaining back is posture.

"So, are you?" Minato repeated, looking back at Gaara.

"Yes, it hadn't been long though."

If possible, Minato's grin widened. "Wow Gaara! I didn't know you had it in you! Neji is such a handsome man too. Allow me to introduce you to a man I know who knows all about gay sex!"

This made both Neji and Gaara blush. "What?" Gaara asked.

"Lucky for us, he lives in Mexico. We'll pay a small visit alright?" Minato said cheerfully, although it seemed to have already been decided before either of them could decline. ***

"Sp: Naruto, oh my sweet dear boy, what are you doing here!? This is such a surprise!!!"

Sasuke watched as a grown woman practically squeezed the life out of his blonde. Who knows what nonsense she was saying, but she seemed extremely excited to see him.

"Sp: Oh my god, and who is that sexy young man you brought with you!?" She asked excitedly.

Naruto immediately gasped for air when she let him go. "Sp: He's well uh… that's Sasuke."

"Sp: He is so handsome! Are you two dating!?"

Naruto looked up at her annoyed. "Sp: Must you be so straight forward about everything? What makes you think I'm gay!?" Naruto argued. "Anyway, Maria, yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"Sp: I knew it!"

Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke. "Come here, I want to introduce you to someone. Just leave the horses there. I'm sure they won't runaway."

Sasuke nodded and walked over to him.

"Sasuke, this is Maria."

Sasuke looked up at the women. She was actually very beautiful. She had a light tan with dark hair and brown eyes. Her hair was parted in half into two long braids and she wore a long white skirt with sandals and a bright maroon colored shirt. "Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand for her to shake. The woman gladly took it with a smile.

"With pleasure, I speak a little English, so I'll have Naruto translate just in case." She let go of his hand and asked them to come in. "I'm making dinner if you two are hungry?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No thank you, we have somewhere to be."

Naruto grinned. "Sorry Maria, glad to, but we have to find Jiraiya. Seen him around?"

"Sp: Yes, yes. You just missed him, but I think he was heading up the road. Good luck and come visit sometime again. I'm very happy to see you!" Maria exclaimed.

"Sure will, okay Sasuke, let's go grab the horses." They bid Maria goodbye and made their way back to the horses. "Sorry Sasuke, I was sure he'd be there."

"Don't worry dobe, better luck next time." He said while hopping onto his horse.

Naruto nodded and hopped onto his horse as well. "Sasuke, can we go home before the sun sets. This town kinda freaks me out at night."

"Why?"

"There are legends Sasuke, _legends_." Naruto murmured. He didn't say much after that and continued their journey up the road.

_50 minutes later_

"Sp: Sorry Naruto, Jiraiya probably went off to write more of those pathetic books."

"Sp: Thank you anyway Anabel. Say hi to Enrique for me."

Anabel smiled kindly. "Sp: It was nice to see you again and thank you for bringing Sasuke along. It was nice to meet him too."

Naruto nodded and gave her a wide grin. "Sp: No problem."

Sasuke and Naruto bid her goodbye and made their way back to their horses.

"This sucks Sasuke, where the hell is Jiraiya!?" Naruto said in frustration.

Sasuke walked over to the blonde before he could climb onto his horse and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Don't worry. We've only been to like 15 houses. There is still a lot more we can check out." He said, trying to give the blonde hope, although he was slightly irritated by the fact that Naruto knew so many people.

Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around the raven, burying his face into his chest. "Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better, but thanks for trying."

Sasuke chuckled and gave him a light squeeze. "I was never good at comforting people. I just know that he's bound to be around here somewhere."

Naruto nodded and almost dozed off in Sasuke's warm embrace. "Mhmm… you're the best boyfriend I could ever have, you know that? I can't even imagine how annoyed you are right now by all this, but you're still not giving up on me. Thanks Sasuke." Naruto mumbled happily.

"Alright then, let's get going." Sasuke ordered, pulling away from the blonde, but just as he did so a woman called after him.

"Hey! Come here."

"Who said that?" Sasuke asked, looking around. Naruto didn't get on his horse and looked around as well.

The woman came more into the light and revealed herself.

Naruto gave a loud '_eep_' as she suddenly made her appearance. It was a very old lady with small skulls that decorated her wrists and neck. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she wore a black old dress while walking around bare foot.

"My name is Estela. Come inside my house, I'd like to tell you your future. The spirits tell me you'll be overcome by many obstacles." The woman murmured in a low voice.

Sasuke shook his head. "No thanks. Come on Naruto, we're leaving." Sasuke turned to his horse and was about ready to hop on when he noticed Naruto wasn't by his horse anymore. "Naruto..?" Sasuke quickly looked around and noticed the woman slowly pulling him inside. "Naruto-!" he gasped.

"Uh- excuse me miss, can you wait a minute? Maybe I should get back to- HOLLY SH-!"

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing!? Let's go!" He yelled, but Naruto once again continued to ignore him and he could see why. The house was extremely dark. There was no light except for the candles that illuminated the faces of what they call, '_Santa Muerte' (Saint Death)._

"Don't be afraid," said Estela, "come in, come in and have a seat. I will tell you your future."

Naruto gulped lightly and sat down in front of the old lady. Sasuke fallowed suite.

There was a small table between them with a deck of cards in front of them. "I've already shuffled the deck for you my boy. I knew that you were coming. You have come from a small village in Japan, am I correct?" She asked softly.

"Y-yes, that's right." Naruto stuttered.

"Don't be scared Naruto, everything will be fine." The woman assured, noticing how timid he seemed. "Go ahead and flip one card over dear. Keep going until I say stop."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told.

Sasuke watched as Naruto moved a shaky hand and flipped a card over.

"Love and loss," murmured the woman.

Naruto nodded and flipped another one.

"Family and honesty," the woman continued.

Naruto flipped three more cards and Estela named them all before she asked him to stop.

"Lust, anger, and greed," she finished. "This is your future."

Naruto looked up at her and nodded.

The woman shook her head slowly. "No dear, this is your lover's future as well."

Sasuke's eyes partially widened at this. "What did you say?"

"This is your future as well dear. The first card indicates love and loss. This card here means one of you had lost a loved one long ago or will lose one in the near future." The woman turned her attention to Naruto. "Naruto, the spirits tell me your mother was murdered when you were a child. Soon you will be reminded of her by precious memories. Love is what surrounds you dear. This is a good card for you." The woman then turned her attention to Sasuke. "The second card, family and honesty, is your card Sasuke. The spirits tell me your family is not in good terms with your brother. I can sense that this is a delicate subject, but let me tell you young man. All is not what it seems! Now pay close attention, both of you," She said strictly, looking at them both with a terrifying glint in her eye. This made Naruto extremely frightened and so he scooted closer beside Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him protectively. "Hell has three gates! Lust, anger, and greed! You will all stand blindly in front its path. There are three spirits in front of me in this room and I exclude myself!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke were confused by what she meant by this because they were the only two people in front of her inside the room. So, there should really be two spirits. They didn't understand what she meant by _three_.

"Naruto, you will become blinded by greed, Sasuke, you will become blinded by hate, and the other will become blinded by lust! I've come to warn you of your future! BEWARE!" she screamed.

Both Naruto and Sasuke decided they had enough and so they ran out of the crazy woman's house and hopped back onto their horses. ***

**A/N:**Weird huh? But my grandma, who lives in Mexico, told me about these kinds of people. They actually exist in Mexico, so BEWARE! I'm sure they exist here in America also. Anyway, my aunt knew a woman who knew a woman that went to visit one of these crazy fortunetellers. In the end, the woman ended up cursed and dead a few days later. My grandma says she did black magic on her because she did something to make her mad (I can't remember what). That's why I couldn't just make Naruto or Sasuke ignore the crazy fortuneteller or they could've been cursed and dead later too. That would suck for my story.

Lol Sorry, I was only going to update TWO chapters at once, but I ended up updating THREE. Consider it another present for my late update. *grins*


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Though if I did, the show would be a romantic yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke.

**Warning**: OOC. Rated M. I proofread the story but I'm afraid I might have accidently missed something. If so, I'm sorry. Tell me how much my grammar sucked so I'll learn.

**Blind**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing. Riiii- beep.  
_

"Uchiha residence, this is Ino, how may I help you?"

"_Ino, sweetie, this is Mikoto. Has my son and Naruto arrived home yet? It's getting late." She asked worriedly._

Ino shook her head. "Sorry Mrs. Uchiha, they aren't here yet, but I'm sure they'll be home soon though." Ino assured.

"_Alright, thank you Ino. Call me back when they arrive."_

"Yes, sure thing Mrs. Uchiha, is there anything else?" Ino asked.

"_No, that'll be all thank you."_

"Alright then, enjoy yourself and don't worry."

"_Thank you Ino, bye-bye." _

Ino let out a long whoosh of breath as she hung up the phone and suddenly shrieked when Rosa popped up behind her. "Don't do that Rosa! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She scolded.

"Sorry for scaring you Ino, was that the Mistress?" Rosa asked immediately.

Ino sighed. "Yeah, she was asking for Naruto and Sasuke. It's going to be dark soon and they haven't arrived yet have they?"

Rosa shook her head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm really worried; I've been praying all afternoon, what if they fell of their horses, or got mugged, or WHAT IF THEY WERE KIDNAPPED!?"

"Now is not the time to be thinking about the worst possible scenarios Rosa. I'm sure they'll be here in no time." Ino tried to reason.

_Knock-Knock-Knock! _

Rosa gasped. "That must be them!" She quickly ran to open it, hoping it was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Told you so," Ino mumbled as she dialed Mikoto's number to tell her that they have arrived.

'_I am going to give these kids a piece of my mind- Where the hell have they been!?' _Rosa thought angrily as she opened the door.

"Sp: Rosa, hi we're back! The lunch was great by the way, thank you." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hello Rosa, I hope we didn't worry you for too long." Sasuke greeted kindly.

"Sp: Where in the world have the two of you been!?" Rosa yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto were a bit taken aback by this. Sasuke was taken aback by the fact that Rosa was angry at them, but he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Sp: Sorry Rosa, we didn't-"

Rosa raised a hand in front of Naruto's face to stop him from talking. "Sp: I don't want to hear it. Go to your room this instant!"

"Sp: Rosa, you can't tell me what to do!" Naruto huffed, pouting like a small child.

Rosa shot him a very ugly glare.

"EEP, okay I'm going- I'm going." Naruto whined, stomping his way to his and Sasuke's bedroom. Rosa fallowed after him as Sasuke remained still, watching as their retreating backs made their way upstairs.

'_Uh- What the hell just happened?' _Sasuke sighed and went inside the kitchen. He was surprised to find Ino there. _'Great. This perfect day couldn't get any more PERFECT can it?'_

"Hello sir, do you want anything to eat?" Ino offered, excited to see the Uchiha.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." ***

"Sp: Rosa, why do I have to go to bed? It's not that late." Naruto complained as he sat himself on the bed looking up Rosa who stood by the door. Sure it was dark out, but it was only 8 o'clock.

"Sp: Good children listen to their elders and come home before the sun sets. Now change into your pajamas. Are you sure that the master allows you sleep in his room?" Rosa asked.

Naruto nodded. "Sp: I sleep in my boxers, so I don't need pajamas and yes, I and Sasuke are dating. We HAVE to sleep in the same room." Naruto argued.

"Sp: Are you sure? Because there's another room beside this one that you could-"

"Sp: No!" Naruto argued, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Sp: Alright, hurry now, brush your teeth, and get undressed. I'll tuck you in and tell you a bedtime story. In the mean time, would you like some warm milk?"

'_Why is this woman treating me like a baby?' _Naruto thought annoyed, but even if he hated being called a kid or being treated like one, he didn't mind the motherly attention. He never had that before. Well, now that he thought about it, this was more like grandmother attention, but he never had that either. It wasn't so bad. "Sp: Yes, thanks Rosa. It's really nice of you."

"Sp: No problem child. Would you like anything else before I go get you some warm milk?"

"Sp: Can you bring me some chocolate chip cookies too?"

"Sp: Alright, I'll do that for you." She agreed.

"Sp: Thank you."

Rosa nodded and turned around to leave, almost bumping into the master. "Sp: Excuse me sir, my apologies."

Sasuke nodded and stepped aside so she could leave. Once she was out of sight, Sasuke decided to speak. "What did she say?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I thought you were going to eat. Did something happen?"

"I ate part of a sandwich and drank some water, but I couldn't do more than that since Ino was there." Sasuke explained.

"Did she do something?"

"Yeah, she made me a sandwich. I was sort of afraid to eat it."

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up to get ready for bed. "Rosa is coming back to bring me some warm milk and chocolate chip cookies. Then, she's going to tell me a bedtime story, but I'm forced to go to sleep early because we came home late."

Sasuke followed Naruto into the restroom and both brushed their teeth together. Once they were finished they came back out and continued their conversation.

"A bedtime story, cookies, and milk Naruto? What are you, five?" he said, in a teasing manner.

Naruto drew his eyebrows together before undressing. "Shut up bastard. She just cares about me that's all." The blonde explained.

"Whatever. Now crawl into bed with me." Sasuke ordered already in bed and wearing his favorite banana pajamas.

Naruto nodded and snuggled into the raven's chest. "It sucks that we didn't find Jiraiya, but hopefully we will tomorrow." Naruto mumbled.

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Come in." Naruto told Rosa. He didn't have to turn around to know it was her, but he did so anyway because of the cookies, milk, and story.

Sasuke groaned when Naruto slipped out of his arms and sat up.

"Sasuke come on, sit beside me so we can hear a story together."

"Naruto, I don't even understand Spanish." Sasuke pointed out.

"Then I'll say it in English." Rosa responded.

Naruto almost dropped the milk and cookies that were handed to him. "You speak English!?" Naruto uttered in disbelief. "But why didn't you tell us!? We thought you only spoke Spanish!"

Rosa shook her head. "Well, you never asked."

Sasuke sighed. "Anyway, Naruto sit on my lap. Rosa, do you mind?" he asked, indicating the 'Naruto sitting on his lap' part.

Rosa shook her head. "No master, you two get comfortable. This is a story from personal experience."

Naruto munched and gulped some of his cookie. "This is a real story?"

"It is indeed. I'll grab this chair here, are you ready?" She asked.

"Go ahead/Sure why not?" both replied at once.

"Alright, I hope you don't mind. This is actually a scary story." Rosa declared.

Naruto quickly chugged down his milk and handed Rosa his empty cup and plate. "I hate scary stories, they freak me out." Naruto complained.

"Don't chicken out now Naruto. Rosa, you could put the cup and plate on top of the dresser, next to the candles." Sasuke told her.

Rosa did as she was told and sat down. "Alright, before I was a maid, I lived in a small town near a river. I had a husband named Felipe who died of alcohol poisoning 2 years ago. But long before that he told me of the horrific encounter one night that he had gone out drinking…

It was a similar day like the rest. He would go out drinking with his _compadres_ and as always, he was the last one sitting beside a river, drinking up his last beer. The night was warm and the winds were light and gentle. The beautiful moonlight glistened on the surface of the river and the calming sound of the water was enough to put you to sleep. Oh how I loved it there! It was still music to my ears, but that night, as my husband walked home on his own, there was a soft sound of a weeping woman in white near the river. She was at the edge, crying, and looking down. Worried, my dear husband went up behind her and asked, "Are you okay? Be careful, you are going to fall." But she did not respond. Felipe told me she wore a long white dress and had no feet. She was actually floating in the air. Felipe had drank too much and began to feel sick, so he started to back away only seeing the woman's back. But as he did so, her weeping became louder and louder, then she turned around and my husband screamed. Her face was indescribable and she had horse legs.

Later he arrived home and out of breath. He told me what had happened and I couldn't believe him. I thought he was a poor fool and had gotten a little too much to drink, but then every night he slept less and less. After that night he never went out to drink by the river and stayed out past midnight. He said he could still hear her soft weeping in the air and he would get the chills down his spine. People say that when you could hear the weeping lady far-far away, she is actually near you or right outside your window and when you hear her really close and loud, she is far away."

Naruto looked around the room timorously. They all remained silent for a moment, waiting for someone to be the first to speak out. Rosa waited patiently for their reactions, wondering if they became frightened by her story, but she could see that she didn't frighten the master the tiniest bit.

Sasuke sighed and looked out the window. The winds were hauling, it almost seemed like a storm was closing in. Suddenly, a strong gush of cold air seeped in through the slightly opened glass door that led to the balcony.

Naruto shrieked and trembled due to the coldness of the night's air.

"Naruto, get off me really quick. I'm gonna go close the door." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and crawled off of Sasuke's lap. He quickly snuggled under the covers as Sasuke walked off to close the door. His blue eyes looked around the room once more, making sure everything was in its place. He was frightened by the story and the weeping woman Rosa told him about. What if it suddenly popped out on him?

"You alright honey?" Rosa asked the frightened boy.

Sasuke crawled into bed beside Naruto and rested on his side, facing the blonde. One arm rested around his lover's waist while the other cradled his head as he starred down at the smaller male with a smirk gracing his lips. "Hn, no need to be scared dobe. The story is false, there is no such thing as ghosts with horse legs." He stated.

Rosa was quick to deny it. "Oh, but there is. Here in Mexico, we believe that the devil can take any shape or form. Many people have claimed to have seen him as part animal, part human."

Naruto looked at her with bright blue eyes. "But Rosa, I'm confused. What's the story behind the weeping woman?" he asked, you could almost sense the fear through his voice.

"We call her _La llorona_. Her legend says that long ago she drowned her children into the river and now she is forced to search for them every night crying, '_¡Mis niños! ¡Mis niños!'_" She explained. "Although, no one is certain about her real story; many people aren't sure why she drowned her kids, but there are those that claim they heard her or seen her."

"Is she considered a good spirit or a bad one?" Naruto asked, pulling the covers all the way up to his neck.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, if Felipe saw her with a face so horrible it's indescribable and had horse legs… Naruto, I'd think she's evil." He said bluntly.

"But -but if she cries over her children's death, searching for them, being unable to rest in peace, shouldn't she be a good spirit?" Naruto asked really confused.

"Sweetie," Rosa began softly, "you can cry and mourn over someone's death, but no matter how strongly you regret your sin, it does not change the fact that you committed murder."

"Rosa's right Naruto," Sasuke said suddenly, startling the blond. "You can learn to move on, but if you can't learn to put the past behind you, you will never rest in peace. But this is a legend. In other words, this isn't real. I'm sure this story was made up to scare little kids like you." He teased.

Naruto pulled the covers over his face. "Sasuke it's not funny! I'm almost 100% sure that Rosa's husband wasn't lying about what he saw."

Rosa nodded. "It's true. It's nearly impossible to look as terrified as he was that night he had encountered _la llorona_." Rosa stood up and said, "Alright-! It's time to go to bed. Goodnight master, I hope you have a good sleep and Naruto, if you need anything contact me, okay?"

Naruto didn't say anything and continued to hide under the covers.

"Goodnight Rosa. Oh, and I'm sorry about your loss two years ago." Sasuke told her as she reached for the lights.

Rosa flicked the lights off and thanked him before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde and tried to pull the covers away from his face. "Naruto, stop hiding. There's nothing to be scared of." Sasuke tried to pull the covers away repeatedly but they wouldn't budge. Naruto was holding a strong grip.

"Quit it bastard." He growled, then scooted closer to the raven and hugged him.

Sasuke stopped pulling the covers and lay down against his pillow with an awkward expression written on his face. "Naruto, this is weird. Come out of there." he ordered annoyed.

"No, I'm scared Sasuke. What if the weeping woman comes out and gets me? -I can't do it." Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He shifted a little more comfortably on the bed and pulled both of his arms behind his head. _'Will I ever go to sleep? Maybe I should, I'm tired.' _He thought, slowly closing his eyes to sleep.

Under the covers, Naruto was panicking. The room was extremely silent except for the strong winds outside. He could hear his own breath and heartbeat as he continued to lay there. He thought about what Rosa told him. About how the woman drowned her kids in the river and every night cried, '_¡Mis niños! ¡Mis niños!'_ He could almost mentally hear her soft weeping emitting through the suffocating silence. Naruto became a little more frightened thinking about it. Squeezing his eyes shut, he hugged Sasuke under the blankets tighter. Soon enough, the crying became louder and he could hear soft sobs coming from outside his room. Naruto's eyes instantly widened in shock. "SASUKE!!!" he screamed.

Sasuke bolted up into a sitting position and looked around the room. When he noticed everything was in its place, he sighed and was surprised to see a terrified blonde hugging him and looking at him with bright blue eyes. "What happened?" Sasuke asked, running a hand through blonde locks in a concerned manner.

"I-I heard her." He stuttered. "I heard her crying…"

Sasuke starred at him in disbelief. "The weeping woman?" he asked.

"Yes, Sasuke I'm scared!" Naruto whimpered and hugged him tighter, burying his face into his chest.

Sasuke was taken aback by this, but ignored it and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Naruto, don't be ridic-"

"See," Naruto gasped out, looking up at him. "There it is again! Listen!"

There was a soft weeping from a woman coming from outside their bedroom.

Sasuke listened closely and surely he heard something, but he dismissed it as the wind. "Naruto, I don't hear anything." He said, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss.

Sasuke's tender lips pressed against his own and kissed him, but he was quick to pull away when Naruto heard the weeping getting louder; this time hearing the soft chant, '_¡Mis niños! ¡Mis niños!' _"Sasuke, did you hear that!?"

Sasuke glared down at him when he suddenly pulled away and starred up at him with azure eyes glazed with fright. "Naruto," Sasuke gritted out, annoyance evident in his voice. "That's enough." He pulled away from Naruto and marched his way to the door and opened it angrily.

Naruto was taken aback by this, but before Sasuke could speak, there it was again. Except this time, the weeping was clear and louder. When Naruto saw Sasuke's shocked expression, he gulped lightly as he heard the piercing cry.

"_¡Mis niños! ¡Mis niños!"_

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke quickly snapped out of it and ran outside.

Naruto gasped and ran after him. "Sasuke, wait!" he yelled. "Ah-!" He almost slipped, but he caught himself just in time by grabbing Sasuke's shoulders from behind who stopped suddenly before he reached downstairs. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

As Sasuke ran downstairs he instantly took a halt due to the petrifying scene before him. He felt Naruto bump into him and grip his shoulders to balance himself. He could almost see Naruto's shocked expression when he heard him gasp out the instant he witnessed what was in front of them.

"_¡Mis niños! ¡Mis niños! -Porfavor, no les agan daño! __Please, I'm begging you! Don't harm them!!!" _Rosa cried. Two men in black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them had Rosa by the arms. "_Let me go!_" Rosa yelled, struggling against them, but it was no use.

A low chuckle from the other side of the room made the room go silent. "It's nice to finally see you again little brother." Sasuke didn't respond and continued to stare at him in astonishment. "I'm sorry to just intrude inside your home like this." He continued. "I was kind enough to explain the situation to this maid here, but she neglected me and tried to send me away."

"Why are you here!?" Sasuke growled. Itachi shot him a sickening smile.

"I heard you were in town. Isn't your big brother allowed to visit his own family?" He asked; his voice full of indifference. "Anyway, I won't stay long. I can see I'm not wanted here."

Sasuke glared furiously at Itachi. "What do you want!?" he scowled.

"My," Itachi chuckled. "Touchy are we?" Itachi noticed his little brother's glare intensify, but he ignored it and turned his attention to the trembling blonde behind Sasuke. "I've come for you Naruto. I hope you don't mind, but you've become a hindrance, so you'll be coming with me."

Naruto stuttered, "hin-hindrance?"

"Don't listen to him Naruto. You won't be going anywhere." Sasuke told him, not taking his attention off Itachi.

"Oh Sasuke, you are so naive. You don't honestly believe Naruto has a choice?" he asked.

Konan was becoming impatient by the wasted time. "Itachi," she called. She stood a little behind the older Uchiha, in front of the main entrance.

Itachi drew his eyebrows together and ordered in a rigorous voice, "Get him!"

Kisame, who had a peculiar blue-ish skin tone, Hidan, a man with slicked back gray hair, and Deidara, a man with blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, went after Naruto.

Sasuke quickly took a fighting stance and told Naruto to runaway. "RUN!" He growled when Naruto didn't listen.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm fighting with you," he said sternly.

Sasuke gave him a short nod and jumped off from the side of the staircase. He didn't have time to argue with Naruto. He let the opponents go head to head with the blonde while he took one of them from behind.

Kisame noticed the raven from the corner of his eye as he jumped off the stairs and turned on his heal to face him. Before he could react, Sasuke threw a powerful punch across his face. He had to admit, the boy was quick and quite strong too. Kisame wiped the blood that trickled down his chin and twisted his body to kick the Uchiha across the face.

Sasuke was quick to dodge it and blocked the kick with the back of his left hand. He instantly twisted his body as well and threw a kick right into Kisame's abdomen.

The unexpected blow made Kisame fall back against the solid ground.

Right as Sasuke jumped off from the side of the stairs, Naruto watched as Deidara and Hidan made their way toward him.

Deidara raised a fist and threw a punch into Naruto's face while Hidan turned to give him a side kick. All of those were dodged swiftly by moving his body to knee Deidara in the stomach and supporting his weight on the staircase rail to throw a kick across Hidan's left cheek.

Deidara rolled of the last few steps of the stairs and Hidan's body was slammed against the opposite side of the staircase from where Naruto stood.

When Naruto looked up, Sasuke was already fighting with another guy from the Akatsuki.

Sasori, a guy with red hair, took the opportunity to attack Sasuke from behind but Sasuke was, once again, quick enough to see it coming and slid his leg forcefully across the floor, making the other fall to the solid ground.

When Itachi noticed half of his Akatsuki team defeated, he instantly decided it was enough and no more fooling around. "Good work you two." Itachi chuckled, watching the whole scene from the sidelines. He shot Naruto an amused smile and Sasuke one too. "I'm impressed, but I guess since you two are really serious about this, it's time to give you a piece of your own medicine." Itachi looked at all the men that fought and said, "Okay guys, actually get them this time."

Sasuke was extremely confused by this, wondering what the hell just happened, but he didn't actually get the chance to think about it when two hands grabbed him by the arms while another instantly connected their fist with his right cheek. The powerful blow made him cough up blood and groan in pain.

Naruto screamed after the raven and ran after him, but before who could take another step, Hidan and Deidara grabbed both of his arms and kept him in place. "Let me go! Sasuke!" he cried.

Sasuke instantly looked up to see tears falling from Naruto's eyes. "It's alright Naruto, I'm okay." he assured. He heard Naruto cry out once more after he felt another powerful blow make impact right below his ribcage.

"Sasuke, please… STOP THIS!" Naruto cried loudly. His entire body trembled with fear with his knees practically giving out on him.

Rosa starred sadly at the entire scene before her. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream, she couldn't speak or do anything! All she could do was stare in shock as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned through clenched teeth. "I-It's alright. Don't -Don't cry." The pain was intensifying, but he tried to bear with it for Naruto's sake.

"Alright," Itachi uttered, "let's get out of here. Bring Uzumaki!" Itachi ordered.

The Akatsuki team nodded and threw the younger Uchiha to the ground.

"No, let go of me!" Naruto yelled as he was being pulled away.

Those who had Rosa pushed her to the ground as well and the old woman slowly crawled over to the master to help him up.

"Na -Naruto," Sasuke called.

"There-there master, get up. I'll help you." Rosa grabbed Sasuke's arm and swung it over her shoulder. Both struggled a bit to stand up, but they managed to do so as the Akatsuki reached the door.

"Stop!" Sasuke gritted out.

Itachi raised a hand to his team to stop them. All of them were a bit confused as to _why_.

Naruto was at a state of extreme helplessness. His knees suddenly couldn't carry him anymore and his throbbing head made it painful for him to even move an inch. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut in pain as the world began to spin.

Itachi noticed there was something obviously wrong with the blond, so he asked all of them to stop.

Sasuke noticed it too. He pulled away from Rosa and quickly ran over to him despite all the pain that flowed throughout his body. "Naruto, what's wrong!?" Deidara and Hidan still held Naruto by the arms, despite the fact that Naruto could no longer support himself and stand up. Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin with his hand and whispered to him. "Naruto…"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could still make out the person in front of him. Naruto hissed in pain before squeezing his eyes shut again; the brightness of the light stinging his vision.

Sasuke continued to hold his chin up for support. "It's okay Naruto, look at me." He said in a concerned manner. Everyone stared at them with interest.

Naruto squeezed his eyes tighter. "I c-can't, it hurts…" Naruto hissed in pain. "Sasuke, it hurts. My head hurts, it really hurts." He gritted out.

Sasuke was surprised when Naruto suddenly yelled in pain. Using all the strength he had, Naruto struggled strongly to unhand himself from the two Akatsuki members.

"It's okay, let him go." Itachi ordered. His expression seemed unfazed by the whole thing.

Both Hidan and Deidara nodded and let the blonde go.

Naruto fell on his knees and clenched his head with both hands. "Augh!"

Sasuke kneeled down in front him instantly. "Naruto, you're scarring me. What's wrong? Tell me!" Sasuke ordered, grabbing both his hands. Naruto struggled against him screaming in pain. "Please Naruto, look at me!"

Naruto harshly pulled his hands away from Sasuke's grip before Sasuke suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders to calm him down.

"Stop it Naruto!" Sasuke yelled angrily. He was really scared at the moment, who couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. _'Did he hurt his head or something? Why is it hurting him!?' _he thought, not being able to figure it out.

A few tears fell from Naruto's eyes before he opened them. The sight made Sasuke stare in shock. Naruto's right eye was a honey brown color while his left eye was still blue.

The pain Naruto felt was suddenly subsiding and although he was feeling a little tiny bit happy about that, he wasn't too happy by the way Sasuke was staring at him. "Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek and continued to stare at him in confusion. "Your eyes are different, but how do you feel?"

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's touch before answering. "My head still hurts, but it's not as bad as it was a few moments ago. What do you mean by my eyes being different?" Naruto asked.

"Your right eye is like a honey color, it's no longer blue." Naruto's eyes partially widened at this. "I want to know though," Sasuke continued. "Does it hurt? Can you see okay?"

"My eyes were hurting and they stung really badly, but they're okay now. I can see perfectly." Naruto gave him a sad smile and averted his gaze for a few seconds before looking up at him. "What's going to happen now?" Naruto mumbled, afraid to ask.

"You'll becoming with us," Itachi told them, gaining both of their attention. "Don't worry little brother. I won't hurt him."

Sasuke drew his eyebrows together and glared at him. "Promise," Sasuke bitted.

"I promise little brother. I have to go now before our parents arrive. Say goodbye to Naruto."

"No. I want to go with you!" Sasuke argued.

Itachi shook his head. "Sorry Sasuke, that's impossible," he replied.

"Why!? Then, when can I see him again?" He asked.

Itachi sighed at his poor, foolish little brother. He quickly fished his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Here, this phone has no information on it whatsoever. You will receive a call, so be prepared to answer. That's when you'll know you'll be able to see him."

Sasuke took the phone and nodded. "Do you mind?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shook his head. "Go ahead. Everyone, mind your own business for a sec." Itachi ordered calmly. The Akatsuki members did as they were told and turned their heads. Some whistled, some looked at their nails, and others just looked away.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a serious expression. "I'll be waiting for you alright? Stay strong."

Naruto nodded as tears began to fill his eyes for the umpteenth time now.

Sasuke gently took hold of Naruto's face and lured him into a breathtaking kiss. "I love you." Sasuke whispered while wiping his tears away.

"I love you too Sasuke."

With that, Sasuke helped Naruto up and cleared his throat. Everybody instantly looked at them.

"Time to go Naruto, come on." Itachi ordered.

Kisame grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him away. "Bye Rosa," Naruto said sadly, noticing the tears that fell from her eyes. "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." He took one last glance at Sasuke and noticed he wasn't looking at him. It hurt when he noticed two tears glitter in the light as they fell to the ground. Sasuke was indeed crying.

Sasuke's head hung low as they walked away and heard the door shut. He didn't have the courage to watch his beloved leave, so he hid his face behind his bangs, not wanting him to see him cry.

**TBC**

A/N: I hope it didn't suck. *sweatdrop* I read this to someone and they complained about Naruto's eyes. The only reason why one of them is a honey-like color is because Sasuke's there. The eye will turn red later in the story when Sasuke isn't there to keep it under control or whatever. The third spirit that the fortuneteller was talking about was Kyuubi. He will appear as Naruto's other half. I guess Naruto will be having a split personality.

I hope no one is confused. If you are, review and tell me this story sucks because its confusing. I'll bear any harsh criticism.

THANKS! *grins*


End file.
